Chuck vs the Seven Days
by Curly98
Summary: AU STORY! Sarah visits her mother before going under deep cover again. She meets Chuck and they fall in love. Chuck has moved to Freeling after his sister went to UCLA and enjoys living there. He can do practically everything and the whole town knows and likes him. Sarah is enjoying her days with Chuck but the fact that she has to leave in seven days is hanging above their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first AU so be a bit gentle with the reviews. I was listening to a Kenny Chesney album when I heard this song (Seven Days) and I just had to write a romantic story to it.**

**This is a story about Sarah who visits her mother before going under deep cover again. She meets Chuck and –of course- they fall in love. Chuck has moved to Freeling after his sister went to UCLA and enjoys living here. He can do practically everything and the whole town knows and likes him. Sarah is enjoying her days with Chuck but the fact that she has to leave in seven days is hanging above their heads.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chuck's POV**_

Chuck Bartowski is enjoying his morning run when a high pitched sound draws his attention. He turns down the volume off his iPod to listen close. Sounds like the sounds are coming from the rocks near the lighthouse. Maybe he should take a look. The rocks can be very slippery and if anyone is walking on them they could injure themselves.

Climbing up the rocks he can see a woman struggling to make her way. "Are you alright miss?" He waves his hands too to get her attention.

"Fine! I just want to see that stupid ocean." She falls down again.

He hates to see her struggling like this. As a kid he used to play her a lot, he is used to the slippery rocks. Tourist aren't. It wouldn't be the first time a tourist died here. Hitting their heads on the rocks or not being able to walk after a fall and dying from the cold. He hurries himself over to her "let me help you" He reaches his hand out to the woman.

"I am fine. I should be able to climb some stupid rocks."

He can see she is trying hard not to smack his hand away. "Come on just let me help you so you can climb 'the stupid rocks' and see 'the stupid ocean'." She chuckles a little as she grabs his hand. Hand in hand they walk towards the edge of the rocks. When they reach the end the ocean can be seen.

"It is beautiful" The lady has tears in her eyes.

"Great surfing today." He keeps standing there like a total idiot not knowing what to see exactly.

"I had no idea it would be so beautiful"

"You act like you never saw the ocean before" He playfully bumps her shoulder.

"Actually..." She stares downs at her feet "I have never seen it before."

He bursts out in laughter but when he sees the serious look on her face he stops "O... You are serious."

"Stupid isn't it?"

"No. I am just a bit confused. Why did you climb all the way up here you could have walked to the beach."

"My mother told me this was the most beautiful spot. She was right."

"You visiting with your mother?"

"She lives here."

"What's here name? I might know her."

"Emma Walker."

"I didn't know she had another daughter." He has a puzzled look on her face. "I teach your little

sister Molly to surf."

"I have been gone for a very long time." He can hear a little sadness in her voice.

"Welcome back to Freeling. I am Chuck." They shake hands.

"Thank you. I am Sarah."

"Do you think you can manage to get back by yourself? I need to get ready for the little surfers."

"Sure I'll manage."

He walks back to the trial he was running before. Before he runs away he takes a long look at the beautiful long blond haired woman on the rocks. Somehow she just glamered him with her beauty. Note to self: keep away from Ellie. If he lets the two meet he'll never be able to escape his sisters whining. 'Ask her out' 'Just one date' 'You know who is really nice Chuck? Sarah.' He can imagine them having dinner and Sarah being forced by Ellie to date him. That would be really awkward.

_**Sarahs POV**_

It's nice to just speak her mind like that. Not thinking about which cover you are holding up, just being _you_. But even with strangers she always had trouble revealing everything about herself. This stranger was different though. With his dark chocolate brown eyes he just amazed her. Normally she would have just said she was an old friend of her mother but not to him. How he did it she doesn't know but he made her tell the truth.

It's a really small town so she would probably see him again. She can definitely suffer through another meeting. She has this funny feeling inside she has never felt before. Maybe she should talk to her mother about this. It's really weird to feel something you have never felt before.

After staring at the ocean for a few more minutes she carefully makes her way back. How stupid is it that she fell before? She is a spy for heaven's sake! She should be able to climb some rocks. On the other hand she wouldn't have had this moment with Chuck.

When she enters her mother's house she is almost run over by Molly. "Hey! Where are you going Squirt?"

Molly turns around bumping her surfboard against the doorway. "I have to go to my surfing class."

Sarah looks on her watch. "You have like a half hour why the rush?"

"Mister Chuck always tells a crazy story before the class I don't want to miss it. He is really funny."

"Alright. Watch out when you cross the street."

"I will." Molly runs out the yard onto the street.

Giggling about her little sisters enthusiasm she walks into the kitchen looking for her mother. Her mother is washing dishes while wearing her favorite apron. Sarah bought it for her once and she never used another after that. "I am back." She grabs a towel to help her mother dry the dishes.

"So what do you think? Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's magical!"

They wash the dishes in silence when the warm fuzzy feeling she had before comes back again. "Mom. Can I ask you something? Something weird?"

"Sure honey."

"I met this guy by the ocean and know I have this strange feeling."

Her mother grabs her hands "did he hurt you?" Her mother examines her face with concern.

"No not that kind of feeling. I feel so… warm and fuzzy inside. Like a marshmallow."

A smile appears on her mother's face and a little tear wells up in the corner of her eye. "You are in love honey."

Sarahs eyes widen in shock. Was her mother right? Is she in love? This can't be happening. Spies do not fall in love. It's just impossible.

"Don't look so surprised honey."

"I don't understand…"

"Honey you are a human being just like the rest of use. We fall in love."

"Spies don't fall in love."

"You are more than a spy."

"I barely know him."

"Well tell me what's his name? I probably will know him."

"Chuck."

"Chuck Bartowski? Molly's surfing teacher?"

Sarah nods.

"Well Sarah let me tell you this. Chuck is one of the sweetest guys I have ever met and I think he is perfect for you. Just give it a shot."

"Mom you know I can't. I am leaving in seven days."

"Well you better make it happen than. Tell you what. You go and pick up Molly from her surfing class. That way you can ask him out for coffee or something."

"What if he says no?"

"Look at you! Who would turn someone like you down."

"Do you even know if he is single?" Sarahs says still blushing from the last thing her mother said.

"No I don't actually. You are right. You should probably find out if he is available before you jump him."

"I won't jump him!"

Her mother laughs as she walks out of the kitchen. "It might be the other way around." She says before walking into the living room.

**That's it! My first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know a lot might be wondering about Emma's last name but I went with walker because I simply don't like Burton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing! Keep them coming!**

**Big thanks for my beta reader Katrina. I am really glad you wanted to read my story.**

**Enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Sarahs POV**_

After thinking about it for a long time she decides to pick up Molly and talk to Chuck. Maybe Molly knows if he is seeing someone. But asking your little sister about something like this might be a little awkward.

She waves at her sister as she walks up on the beach. Molly smiles when she spots her sister. Ever since she has arrived her little sister has been following her around all the time. She just loves to have a big sister. This makes her realize even more that she has been gone for too long.

The beach is almost empty. Sarah takes a seat in an empty chair. Probably abandoned by some tourist earlier in the day. Thick dark clouds are gathering above the beach. Looks like the weather is going to turn around soon. Chuck has noticed too. He waves all the kids together and they get out of the sea.

Molly runs to Sarah. "Hi, Sarah!"

"Hi, Molly!"

"Did you see me ride that wave?"

"I sure did! You are really good."

"She sure is." Chuck walks up to the two and pats Molly on her back.

"Thank you, Mr. Chuck."

"Who did you bring, Molly?" He gives Sarah a wink. Indicating that she play along.

"My big sister, Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." He ducks down and whispers something in Molly's ear.

She giggles. "I know, Mr. Chuck."

"What did he say, Molly?"

Chuck puts a finger on his lips. Molly laughs. "It's a secret."

"Good girl. Now go help the other kids with their boards."

"Be right back, Sarah!" She storms off towards the other kids.

Chuck sits down on the sand next to Sarah. "Hooked on the ocean already?"

"I love it."

"Maybe you should try to surf as well."

"Become part of your little group?"

"No. Private lessons of course." He shows her his best Bartowski smile again.

She knows she is blushing. Probably as red as a tomato. If she says something know she will start rambling like a total fool. Molly is walking back to them. Molly to the rescue!

"Sarah, would you like to meet up later? We could have lunch or something. I know this great place down on main street."

She nods "Yeah. That would be nice."

"Great! I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch. I will be at 'The Seanote' down on main. You'll find it quite easy."

" I am ready to go." Molly grabs Sarah's hand to drag her along.

"Well, you better go with her, Sarah. Remember, Molly, our little secret." He puts his finger on her lips again.

Molly drags Sarah off the beach before she can say anything back to Chuck. When they are out of sight Sarah stops Molly and looks her in the eye. "What did he say about me, Molly?"

"I can't say. It is a secret." She pouts a little.

"Molly, please. I am your sister."

"Fine! He told me you were beautiful. Just like a princess."

_**Chucks POV**_

He just got a date with Sarah! All of that without any help from Ellie. It's not like he hasn't gotten a date before. Women are attracted to him, mostly because of his abs and other muscles. He is just looking for something more. More than just a few dates and mindless conversations. When he is around Sarah, he feels so warm inside. Like he just got baked in an oven.

While he is driving down the coastline it starts raining. That's weird, it almost never rains in Freeling. One of the reasons he has this permanent tan. When he turns on his wipers they start squeaking. He has never had to use them before, they must be dried up from all the sun.

After parking his car in front of the house and making sure it is locked, he runs inside. He is soaked when he enters the house. But inside it's warm and dry. He walks in the living room leaving drips on the floor. His sister Ellie and her husband Devon are cuddling on the couch while little Clara is playing on the floor with some blocks.

"Hey guys!"

"Chuck you are soaked! Let me get you some tea." His sister runs to the kitchen, worried as always.

"Ellie, I don't need tea. I will grab a shower and some dry clothes and I'll be fine."

"You know she is getting you tea anyway, right?" Devon says.

"I know. Ellie come back here I have some news."

"What did you do?" His sister looks at him with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I am going to lunch tomorrow."

"So?"

"With a beautiful _woman_ named Sarah."

"That's awesome, Chuck." Devon puts up his hands inviting him for a high five.

"Where are you taking her? What are you wearing? Where did you meet? Do we know her? Do you like her? Does she like you? Maybe you sh—"

"Ellie!" Chuck grabs his sister to shake her out of her stir crazy state.

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"It's just lunch." He quickly walks to the bathroom to avoid further investigation by Agent Woodcomb.

While he is showering he finds himself thinking about the things Ellie said. What is he going to wear? He can't just show up in shorts and an old shirt. Maybe he should buy something new. A really nice shirt. There was this guy on TV wearing a sleeveless black shirt the other day. He looked nice. But he turned out to be gay later on. That is not the impression he wants to make on her. This means he has to ask Ellie for advice.

"Ellie!"

She is in his room in a nanosecond. "I have already thought about an outfit and you have to get a haircut. It's making funny animal shapes again."

"I am not cutting my hair again."

"Please, Chuck."

"No. I like it this way."

"Fine." Ellie has a disappointed look on her face. She is even pouting a little.

"Just be quick about it." He hands her scissors.

"I knew that puppy-dog look would work!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing! Keep them coming!**

**Big thanks for my beta reader Katrina. I am really glad you wanted to read my story.**

**Enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MONDAY**

_**Sarahs POV**_

She laid out her outfit the day before but, thanks to the weather, she has to change her whole outfit again. Her mother had helped her pick out a beautiful summer dress. The blue with white accents really brought out the color of her eyes. Now it is raining cats and dogs so a summer dress might not be the best outfit for the day. She is standing in front of her closet once again after trying on 13 outfits already. She tried shirts, jeans, jackets, dresses, skirts and even an old jumpsuit. Being desperate, she even peeked in the box containing her old CAT squad clothes. She found all kinds of slutty outfits but nothing that would be good for her date with Chuck. He wouldn't complain if she showed up in a short leather skirt and a see through top she is sure of that, but it might be a little inappropriate.

Suddenly Molly bursts in her room. "I am so bored!" She jumps on the bed facing Sarah.

"What do you think I should wear today?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Having lunch with a friend."

"Okay." Molly literally dives into the pile of clothes on her bed. Sarah patiently waits for Molly to return. Turns out it is worth the wait. Molly hands her a navy blue knitted sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Try it on please!"

Molly was right, it looks fantastic but it is a little dark for Sarahs taste. "It is a little dark."

"You are right. Try this." Molly hands her a simple red long sleeved shirt.

Sarah looks at herself in the mirror. She looks really good. It's very simple but she looks amazing. Even if she says so herself. "Thank you, squirt. You are a really good sister."

"Thank you, Sarah." Molly storms off again. Probably to find something else to do.

The whole outfit crisis makes her hurry over to the place where they are having lunch. Thank the CIA for police style driving lessons.

_**Chucks POV**_

Chuck is fiddling with his hands nervously waiting for Sarah to meet him. He wasn't nervous until Ellie put him to another interrogation this morning. He is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't even notice Sarah coming into the restaurant.

"Hi, Chuck!" He jumps off his chair.

"Sarah! You look amazing!" She gives him a little smile before sitting down. "I am sorry about the weather."

"That's not your fault and a little rain won't stop me."

"I am glad you are here."

There is a little awkward pause.

"So, do you come here often?"

"I've been here a few times. Sometimes just for a coffee or something."

"What do you recommend?"

"You like fish?"

"I do."

"We could order the sea food platter. It says it's for one person only but you can easily eat it with two. I have done three."

"Sea food platter it is."

Chuck waves at a waiter who comes over immediately. "Hello, Mister Bartowski. Nice to see you again."

"Please, just call me Chuck."

"You know I won't."

"Fine, but just so you know. You are the only person left on this planet who calls me Mister Bartowski."

"I can live with that. Now, what will it be?"

"The sea food platter and two iced teas please."

"Coming right up. Mist-"

"Chuck."

The waiter laughs and walks towards the kitchen.

"I guess you really are a regular here."

"It's on my way from my house to the beach so I stop here a lot to grab a bite to eat or a coffee."

"It is a nice place. I understand why you would go here."

"So, Sarah… How come I haven't seen you before here in Freeling?"

"Well… I only just returned. I have been gone for a really long time."

"Emma never told me about you."

"I guess she didn't expect me to return ever again." Sarah has a hurt look on her face. He shouldn't have asked that question. "What happened to your curls?" He is glad she changed the subject.

"I was forced to get a haircut."

"Forced?"

"My sister, Ellie, hates my long curls so she forced me to get a haircut."

"I liked them. They made funny animal shapes, it looked really good."

"You should tell that to my sister. Maybe she will stop chasing me around with a pair of scissors."

"Running with scissors. Sounds dangerous."

He laughs at her little joke. "She's a doctor. So is her fiancée, Captain Awesome, so they'll be okay."

"Captain Awesome?"

"Well, that's his nickname. Everything he does is awesome, climbing mountains, jumping out of planes. Flossing."

"He sounds special."

"He sure is."

Their food and drinks are brought to the table. They start munching away on the food and he is happy to see her smile every time she takes a bite of the lobster. "Good isn't it?"

"It is amazing. I might stay here the rest of my life."

"How long were you planning on staying anyways?"

"I can only stay for seven days." He thought he spotted a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"That's not very long."

"I have to be back in DC on Sunday for my job."

"What do you do?"

"I am in the C-." She almost chokes on her shrimp.

He hands her the drink. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Just a bigger piece than I thought. I am an accountant."

"Okay. Seven days doesn't give me a lot of time." Oh crap, did he just say that out loud? He is coming on way to strong. How is he going to get out of this one?

"Time for what?"

"To… To… To show you around the area. I thought you would like a tour."

"I would like that." She perks up a little.

"Great!" She bought his story. Thank God.

"When were you planning on showing me around?"

"Got plans for today?"

"No."

"We could take a little tour after lunch."

"That would be great."

They talked about a lot of other things while finishing their huge seafood platter. How she does it he doesn't know, but around her he feels so good. It's like he is a totally different person. A confident person. Even if the people here in Freeling think he is superman, he is really insecure. Ellie knows this and pushes him to be the man he could be.

Until now he just didn't feel like moving forward with his life. He has been here since he got kicked out of Stanford and he loves to teach children to surf and plan outdoor activities for people, but he could have been so much more. Two credits short on graduating from Stanford. For all he knows he could have been working for companies like Apple and Microsoft maybe even for the government.

When he was just a kid he helped is dad hack into a database of the government. They could use better security and he could provide that but he needs those credits. Sarah might be able to help him with this. At this moment she is a big motivation for him. Just that one problem. Seven days. That means she will be leaving on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Here is my new chapter. My Beta reader Katrina is still working with me and she is awesome! A round of applause for Katrina readers. She is so intense her keyboard and mouse broke ;) **

**Next chapter is ready for upload. I am thinking for a good time to upload. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MONDAY**

_**Sarahs POV**_

She is waiting under a little roof in front of the restaurant for Chuck. He insisted he would get his car because of the rain. Sarah is actually kind of glad he did, it gives her time to think. She can't believe she almost told him that she works for the CIA. That would have gotten the both of them in a lot of trouble. Normally she would have been more careful but when she's with Chuck she totally forgets who she is. Being around spies and bad guys almost all her life she never found someone she could just talk to. Someone she liked to be around. Someone who makes her feel like an actual person, not just a spy. Her mother told her this many times before but feeling it is different. The weirdest thing is that she has known him for two days and her feelings are getting a hold of her.

Chuck pulls up in a big navy blue pick-up truck. It looks really bad ass with the all-terrain tires. On the door it says:

_C. Bartowski_

_Outdoor Activities_

_555-39723_

He hops out of the truck pulling something out of the back. It's a piece of tarp. He holds it above their heads as they walk to the car.

"I am sorry. I don't have an umbrella." He opens up the door for her, reaching out to help her in the truck but she jumps in with ease. Spies are used to strange vehicles. From little electrical cars to German tanks. Sarah has driven them all. When Chuck steps in himself he is soaking wet.

"You are soaked! Are you sure you want to do this tour now?"

"I do. The mountains are beautiful when it's raining."

"Maybe we should just call it a day. You might not mind but I am not interested in becoming a wet paper for the day."

He turns really red and pulls over. "I am so sorry Sarah! I kind of forgot to ask you. You are right we should call it a day."

Oh no! She thought he would come up with something. She was having so much fun hanging around with him. What was she supposed to do now! The spy inside her screamed the word, 'seduce'. But she didn't want to think it was all about sex between her and Chuck.

"I have a great idea!" His face lights up.

"Please do tell." She gives him an encouraging smile.

"When it is raining like this the sea is really rough and we could watch it from the top of the lighthouse. It's indoors."

"You have access to the lighthouse? You keep surprising me, Mister Bartowski."

"Well I didn't have access at first but I snuck in there so many times that the guy who owns it just gave me a key."

They laugh about it but Sarah can see his mind is miles away.

_**Chucks POV**_

He is remembering the good times he had in the lighthouse. It's his place to escape to. After his horrible Stanford experience he could come up here and think about everything. Feeling like you are on the top of the world watching over the ocean seeing nothing for miles and miles. He never takes anyone with him, not even Morgan. Ellie has been up there once but that was an accident. Sarah is already special to him; she deserves to be up there with him.

Chuck always had like a sixth sense for troubled people. Whenever somebody is feeling down he can just sense it. Sarah is sending out a really depressed vibe. She feels lonely, sad, hurt and a little afraid even. She deserves the best seven days of her live and he is going to make them happen.

The drive from 'The Seanote' to the lighthouse only takes a few minutes. When they pull up he holds the tarp above their heads to keep them dry while they walk towards the big wooden doors.

"Are you ready to climb all these stairs?"

"I'll race you." She has a teasing smile on her face.

"You are on." Chuck storms towards the stairs with Sarah on his heels.

Halfway he hears a scream behind him. Turing around Sarah is lying on the steps grabbing her ankle. He kneels down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She jumps up and passes him.

Chuck stares at her with mouth open . He never expected her to be one to play dirty. When he reaches the top Sarah is standing there with crossed arms.

"You play really dirty, Miss. Walker." He wags an accusing finger her way.

"Maybe I just wanted to beat the local superhero."

"Stop it. You are making me blush."

"I am pretty sure your cheeks are just red from running up those steps."

"But it was worth it right?" He looks out the windows. High waves, rain smashing against the window and wind blowing around the lighthouse making all kind of noises.

She stares out of the window. Chuck isn't one-hundred percent sure but he believes she is a bit happier. It was a good idea to bring her up here. Suddenly her face changes from happy to shock.

"O God! Chuck I think there's a boat lying upside down there."

Chuck follows her arm to see what is going on. She is pointing at the open ocean. He grabs a pair of binoculars he left there to get a closer look. No boat but real whales.

"Don't worry. Look." He hands her the binoculars.

"Whales." Her mouth drops a little bit.

"We get them here a lot. Especially when it's stormy weather."

"They are magical."

Their moment is interrupted by Sarah's phone. She looks at the screen and her eyes widen. "Shoot. I totally forgot about that."

"Everything alright?" He takes back the binoculars from her.

"Do you mind taking me home? I forgot about something important.

"Sure." He must admit he is really disappointed.

They walk back down and get in his car. It is still raining but it's getting better. The drive to Sarah's house is silent. He walks her to the front door holding the tarp above her head.

"I really had a nice time, Chuck."

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

"I would like that."

"Good. I will talk to you later."

"Thanks again for the great time." She gives him a hug.

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "No problem." His knees are actually shaking. Before he makes a fool of himself he walks back to his car. Before he drives away he looks at the house again.

Man he is in deep trouble. After he heard she was leaving in seven days he promised to not fall in love with her but he can't help it. Two days and he knows it already. Chuck Bartowski is in love with Sarah Walker. How is he going to be around her without falling in love more and more. What did he get himself into…

_**Sarahs POV**_

She is really bummed about ending her date with Chuck so soon. For the first time in ages she was genuinely enjoying herself. When she is back home she locks herself in her room waiting for Director Graham to call her back. She doesn't have to wait long he calls her almost immediately.

"Walker, secure," she answers the phone.

"Walker did you forget about our meeting?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. I won't take notice of this. Hoping it won't happen again."

"It won't happen again, Sir."

"I am calling about your next mission. We decided to brief you early to make sure you know everything before we start. It's a really important it runs smoothly."

"I understand, Sir."

"The file has been sent to you already make sure you know everything."

"Yes, Sir."

"One more thing, Agent Walker. Your leave might end a little sooner."

"Excuse me, Sir, but that wasn't our deal."

"I understand you are upset but this is a really important mission."

"I will not stand for this. We had a deal."

"Let me get back to you on that. After all you and Carina were the only ones to agree to do this mission."

The line went dead. Sarah has made up her mind she is not going to let the time she can have here go to waste.

An amazing smell fills her nose. That can only mean one thing. Her mother's homemade bread and pork roast. Almost falling down the stairs she runs downstairs. Molly is already sitting at the table.

"You are late. I get the biggest piece of bread now."

"Be nice to your sister, Molly."

"Yes, mummy. Sorry, Sarah."

"No worries, Squirt. I have a surprise for you by the way."

"You do?!" Molly's eyes light up.

Sarah sits down in silence carving the bread to tease Molly a little. Her little sister is almost exploding with curiosity. When her mother sits down too she decides to break the tension.

"So Molly, do you want to know your surprise?" Sarah says taking her eyes of the carving but still managing to cut a straight line.

"Yes please!" She is jumping up and down on her chair.

"Please tell her before she ruins my chair." Her mother tries to hold her still but she keeps jumping.

"I am taking surfing classes as well. We can ride a wave together in some time."

"Awesome!" Molly jumps off her chair to hug Sarah. The rest of the evening Molly is talking about surfing. Suddenly she freezes a little.

"What's the matter, Molly? Don't you like my roast?"

"I can't go to my surfing class tomorrow." Molly looks down at her plate.

"Why not?"

"I told Mr. Chuck's secret. He will be mad."

"I am sure he won't be mad, Squirt." Sarah gives her little sister a comforting smile. He won't know what hit him if she shows up in her bikini tomorrow. No way he will remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: May I present you Chapter 5! A fast upload but it was screaming at me to be uploaded. I hope I am writing up to expectations. One question for the readers: Are my chapters to short? **

**My beta reader Katrina is still helping me. Thank you Katrina. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tuesday**

_**Chucks POV**_

Yesterday he texted Sarah to meet him on the beach for her surfing lesson. Ellie was over the moon with the idea maybe a little bit too much. She made him promise to bring her over tonight. He doesn't mind spending more time with Sarah but there is something about Sarah meeting hurricane Ellie that unsettles him. The last few minutes he has been keeping himself busy with the surfboards. His board is maintained but the spare board he brought for Sarah needed a serious waxing. With some good music on the background he changes into his wetsuit and starts waxing the board. Suddenly, he spots Sarah on the beach. She is wearing a beautiful red bikini. Her hair is waving in the wind creating a Baywatch moment.

"You are catching flies, Mister," Sarah says as he reaches him. His mouth has been hanging open the whole time.'

"Can't help it."

"Okay. Well I am ready for my lesson."

"Let's get started." He picks up both the boards and carries them towards the sea. Close to the water he lies them down on the sand. "Stand on your board."

"Shouldn't we get in the water?"

"Easy now. Before you can run you must first learn to crawl young grasshopper."

"Alright you are the specialist. According to your car door at least."

"My car door speaks the truth. Now on the board."

Both of them step on the board. Chuck shows her the basic moves trying not to get distracted by her almost nakedness. Damn she is beautiful. After a few minutes of practice he decides it is time.

"Now we are ready to go in the water."

"Great, let's go." She jumps off her board causing her breasts to move. Don't get distracted Bartowski!

They step in the water. It's really cold and Sarah's skin turns a bit blue. "Out of the water, Walker."

"Why?"

"Look at yourself! You are turning into a smurf."

"It's really cold I agree but I've been looking forward to this and I promised Molly I would give it my best shot."

"And getting a pneumonia will make Molly happy?" Chuck gives her a harsh look. Sarah starts to pout as they go out of the water. It really sucks that the water is so cold. He should have brought her a wetsuit. Maybe Elli's is still in the back of his truck. It will be a little tight maybe but as long as she is able to move. "I might have a wetsuit in the back of my truck. You could borrow it."

"That would be awesome."

"Captain Awesome would be glad to hear that," he says before he jumps on the back of the truck to find the wetsuit. There it is! "Here you go."

"Thank you." She puts on the wetsuit turning her back to Chuck so he could sip her up. He is close to drooling when she turns around to show off her wetsuit. It's skintight and the black suits her well. She looks a little like catwoman.

"Come on, we've got to make Molly proud." She runs of towards the water.

Chuck takes after her almost falling of the truck staring at her ass.

Once they are both in the water Sarah seems to be a natural. Her balance is amazing and after only two falls she is standing on the board riding the waves. Chuck watches her glide over the waves as he applauds her. "You are great!"

Sarah jumps off the board and swims towards him. "I have a great teacher."

"You are right. I am fantastic."

"Yeah. You are." He is blushing like crazy. It's really noticeable on his pale skin in the cold water.

_**Sarahs POV**_

He is so cute when he is blushing. It just makes her want to jump in his arms and kiss him till they both pass out due to a lack of oxygen. That might be a little bit over the top. She doesn't want to scare him off.

"Eeuuhh… Sarah, I have something… You probably don't want to… You must be busy…. My sister made me… It would be nice… Maybe we could…"

Now he is rambling and blushing at the same time, could he be any cuter? "Speak English, Chuck."

"Yes. We are having a game night at my place and it would be really nice if you could join us."

"Us?"

"Ellie and Devon will be there too. I need a partner to beat them."

"I'll be there. I would love to see the one and only Captain Awesome lose."

There it is the big grin that melts her heart over and over again. "Great. Shall I pick you up at eight? My house is a little hard to find."

"Sure. Now let's get out of the water." She hasn't realized how cold it was when she was distracted by Chuck's cuteness. They walk out the water and Chuck hands her a towel to dry herself a little. She is trying to wiggle herself out of the wetsuit. How do people takes this off? The fabric sucked itself to her skin. When she looks at Chuck for a clue on how to escape from the wetsuit he is already wearing a sweater and some sweatpants. "Chuck, how did you get out of the wetsuit?"

"Easy just peel it off like a banana."

"It is stuck!" She tries to tug it down put it won't move an inch.

"Let me help you." He steps closer and starts to tug at her wetsuit. "You are right it is a bit stuck."

"I told you!"

"How did that happen?"

"You tell me Mister my-car-door-speaks-the-truth."

"It must be the size. You are taller than Ellie so it must have been tight before you entered the water and it has got even tighter."

"Great! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hold still." He grabs the fabric and pulls it down with all his strength. The fabric let's lose and Sarah is able to escape from the wetsuit. Her half naked body is pressed close to Chuck's. The tugging made her lose balance and crash into him. Their heads are close, she can feel his breath. Before it gets out of hand she takes a step back. She wants to kiss him so bad but it might be a little soon. Moving too fast might scare Chuck away and she absolutely doesn't want that. It has started to rain again and she tries to dry off her body.

"You did remember to bring dry clothes didn't you?" Chuck looks at her bikini and up at the grey sky.

"I didn't."

"Maybe I should give you a checklist the next time."

"You should have." She crosses her arms and gives him a harsh look. "You are the teacher after all."

"My deepest apologizes, Ms. Walker. Please accept why spare sweater as a gift." He pulls a sweater out of his duffel bag and hands it to Sarah. She grabs the sweater. It's a grey sweater with red letters saying Stanford. He didn't tell her he attended Stanford.

"Stanford. Impressive." She breaths in his smell putting it on. He smells like home with just a little bit of salt.

"Yeah, but I got kicked out before I could graduate."

"Sorry to hear that." He is clearly hurt. She is always a little bit lost in situations like this. "I should go home. I have some things to do before tonight."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see tonight."

She runs down the beach trying to stay as dry as possible.

_**Chucks POV**_

Chuck enters the living room with a big smile on his face. He can't wait to tell Ellie that she said yes to his invitation. After all it was kind of Ellie's idea.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trust Ellie to be the observant person.

"She is coming over tonight."

"Great! Shall we order a pizza?"

"Vegetarian no olives for me and Sarah."

"Since when do you hate olives?"

"I don't. Sarah doesn't like them."

"You already know that? You met her 2 days ago."

"Molly kind of told me. She was talking about it."

"Well, Molly or not, Sarah will be impressed."


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG POST BEFORE! THIS ONE IS CORRECT!**

**Note: Here's is chapter 6. The end is getting near and it gets harder and harder to think about the end. If you remember my inspiration is the song Seven Days by Kenney Chesney. This way you might get a little look in what's coming. Another shout out to my beta reader Katrina who is still awesome. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TUESDAY**

_**Chucks POV**_

Chuck has picked up Sarah and pulls into the driveway. He told Ellie to stay calm and not hug her to death right away. She looks beautiful. Her gray skinny jeans and purple top suit her very well. Before opening the door he addresses himself to Sarah.

"You look amazing tonight, you know that?"

"Thanks! You look very dapper yourself."

"Please come in." He steps aside to let her in.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Ellie has had a lot of influence on it though."

As soon as her name drops she walks in the room.

"And that's her. Sarah this is my sister, Eleanor Bartowski."

"Please, call me Ellie," she says as they shake hands.

Devon walks in the room as well. "This is her fiancée, Devon Woodcomb."

"Awesome to meet you, Sarah."

"Likewise."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"We have just opened up a bottle of red wine," Devon says.

"I would love a glass."

"Just sit down I will get you a glass." He gently brushes her arm passing her on his way to the kitchen. He is just pouring some wine when Ellie enters the kitchen. She has a big grin plastered on her face.

"I knew my little brother could do it!" She gives him a playful punch. "Now just stay cool and give her the wine. Compliment her on the outfit because she looks gorgeous. Sit down next to her not on the opposite of the room as you usually do and don't fo-"

Chuck covers his sister mouth. "Sis, we had a deal. No more controlling my love life." Ellie mumbles something and he takes his hand away.

"Fine, but if you screw this up I will throw you off the lighthouse."

"You wouldn't. Would you?"

"Try me." Ellie pushes him out of the kitchen. He hands Sarah the glass of wine letting his fingers linger over hers. He is satisfied when he feels her shiver under his touch. He sits down next to her casually laying is arm on the back of the couch behind her. "What game are we playing tonight, Ellie?"

"Know Ya!" she says as she drops down next to Devon on the love seat snuggling close to him.

Chuck shoots his sister a look. He was hoping for something normal like Risk or Monopoly ,but no. Ellie has to play, Know Ya!. Probably a new way to interrogate Sarah. On the other hand it would be nice to know a little more about her.

"We will start when the pizza comes." Chuck tries to think of something to get them out of this game but the doorbell rings and the pizza delivery is there. He accepts and pays the pizza handing a pepperoni and mozzarella pizza to Ellie and the vegetarian no olives to Sarah. The look on her face when she opens the box is priceless.

"Aren't their olives on a vegetarian?"

"Yes, but I asked them to prepare without olives, I don't like them."

"Me neither, I am glad you ordered without."

"Can we start the game now?" Ellie drops a box on the table. Chuck shoots her one more evil eye before opening the box.

_**Sarahs POV**_

Sarah has been having a really great time finding out more about Chuck and his family. Most of her answers were lies but knowing more about Chuck with every question feels good. That could have a connection with his arm around her while his hand is brushing her shoulder. When the question: 'Most hated person ever' came up she didn't have to think long about what she would write. Bryce Larkin. They probably won't know him and it would be nice to tell something that is true. When they turned their boards around they both had the same answer.

"How do you know Bryce Larkin?" Chuck looks at her with open mouth.

She could have known. Bryce graduated from Stanford probably the same year that Chuck was kicked out. Now she has to lie. Or maybe not….

"We worked together. I slapped him so hard when he tried coming on to me." She laughed a bit, soon to be joined in laughter by him.

"He is the one who got me kicked out of Stanford and stole my girlfriend."

"That sounds like Bryce."

"You know one time he used to play with barbies in kindergarten!"

"Really?!"

"Yes. When I brought it up later he used to say 'I just appreciate the ladies. Even back in the day.' "

"I think he is gay but hiding it."

"Gay or not he is the biggest Jackass on this planet."

"Amen to that!" They raise their glasses on this including Ellie and Devon.

Ellie whispers something in Chuck's ear when she goes to the kitchen for some more wine. She needs to ask him what that was later. For now she just can enjoy her time with Chuck and his sister. She is just like Chuck described on the way here and Devon, well, he is just awesome. The way those two look at each other is just incredible. One day she wants someone to look at her like that. Maybe she has already found that somebody. She looks at Chuck who is writing the answer down to his next question. When his head quirks up their eyes meet. Beautiful dark brown eyes stare back at her. She drifts away in those chocolate eyes. Suddenly her view is blocked by some snapping fingers.

"Earth to Sarah. Hello!" Chuck waves his hand in front of her face.

"Huh.. What? I am sorry I drifted off a bit."

"The question was 'Most dangerous situation ever'"

She shouldn't write the truth down on this question. Writing down gunfight in Pakistan might not be the best choice. After writing down 'sunburn' she keeps her head in the game. Trying hard not to drown in Chuck's eyes again.

_**Chucks POV**_

It is getting really late. Maybe he should offer to drive Sarah home. "Just tell me when you need to get home." Sarah looks at her watch.

"We should probably go. I promised Molly to go surfing tomorrow morning."

Ellie immediately starts her usual goodbye. Hugging, kissing ,hugging again and finally saying goodbye. Driving back to Sarah's place the topic of conversation is mostly surfing and the game night. Chuck parks in front of the house and walks her to the front door. Like a real gentleman and he might be a little scared by Ellie's treat.

"I had a really nice time, Chuck."

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

"We should do it again sometime."

"Yes we should."

"If we were on a date this is the point where I'd be forced to kiss you."

"Forced? Would that be so bad?"

"I am sure I could suffer thru it."

"Me too." And with that said, Chuck moves closer to give her a kiss. Their kiss deepens. He can taste the salt water on her lips. Their kiss is interrupted by the front door opening.

"Mister Chuck! Why are you kissing my sister?" They both look at the shocked face of Molly standing in the doorway with a giggling Emma behind her.

"I am kissing your sister because she Is the most beautiful girl on this planet and she should be kissed every single day." He gives Sarah another quick kiss.

"I am sorry about this. Molly really wanted to talk to Chuck before he left," Emma apologizes.

"No worries, Mrs. Walker. So what did you want talk about?" Chuck leans down a bit to meet Molly's eyes.

"I told your secret. I am sorry." Molly's eyes tear up a little.

"What secret?" Chuck doesn't remember what she is talking about.

"The secret you told me about Sarah."

"O! That secret. Well it doesn't matter Molly because I already told her myself."

Molly lets out a relieved sigh. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Now close the door so I can continue to say goodbye to you sister."

"Blegh! Kissing." Molly slams the door shut and Sarah and Chuck continue their kiss.

"I didn't say that!" Chuck yells at the closed door.

"Well I did." Sarah captures his lips. The salty taste that he will be able to taste the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Next chapter already? Yes. I have been in such a good mood I had to post it. Plus my exams are next week and I would totally forget to post if I didn't do it know. Enjoy!**

**Shout out to my beta Katrina! Awesome Job.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WEDNESDAY**

_**Chucks POV**_

The sounds of Huey Lewis & the News wake Chuck up. This is the best day of his life. He jumps out of bed. Grabbing clothes he jumps on the bed again. Jumping around dancing to the music. Yesterday was amazing especially the ending. He dances over to the bathroom so clean himself up. The mirror is damp he wipes the mist away with his sleeve. When he looks in the mirror he can see Devon in the shower. Suddenly his sisters head pops next to him.

"Morning, Chuck!" Devon smiles at him.

"MY EYES!" He runs out of the bathroom covering his eyes. His morning is a bit ruined but remembering the ending of last night he recovers from the shock. After dressing himself in the usual outfit he grabs a bowl and some cereal from the kitchen. Eating his breakfast in peace until Ellie and Devon come out of the shower. They are giggling like two little schoolgirls while moving to the spare bedroom. Thank God they are leaving tonight. He likes to have his sister around but he doesn't need to see her like this.

He looks at the clock on the wall. It's only 8 o'clock. His surfing class starts at 2 o'clock so this gives him six hours of freedom. What to do? Normally he would go online to game with his best friend Morgan who lives in Burbank but due to the time difference this is a little impossible at this hour. Ever since Morgan got a girlfriend he skips the all night gaming sessions. All of his surfing gear is clean and ready to go so nothing to do there. He could go and visit Sarah later. She mentioned surfing plans last night so she would be home around 10 or 11. Pulling out his old Nintendo 64 he settles on the sofa to play some old school Mario. When he saves princess Peach in the first level he thinks of Sarah. Her smelled so nice last night, her skin was so incredibly soft and those lips!

"Chuck are you alright?" Ellie shakes his shoulder.

"Yeah why?"

"You have been staring at the TV for 10 minutes now doing nothing."

"Must have dozed off."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Last night."

"I knew it!" Ellie sequels. She runs around to sit next to him. "Tell me everything!"

"Ellie please."

"Come on tell me," she begs.

"We kissed that's all."

"Awesome!" She hits his shoulder playfully hard.

"Okay. You have been spending too much time around the Captain."

"Are you meeting again?"

"I think I am going to see her this afternoon."

"Aces Charles, you're aces." She gives him the Ellie special, a big and deadly bear hug before going back to her breakfast.

_**Sarahs POV**_

A sudden movement puts Sarah on high alert. Something is moving against her. There is someone in her bed. She reaches under her pillow to grab the knife she keeps there. Opening her eyes slowly she can see blond hairs on the pillow next to her. She let's go of the knife. It's just Molly. She must have crawled in bed with her. How did she not notice? Spies are trained to sleep light to notice any movement at night. She tries to recall what she did last night. If she was drugged it could mean there is a possible treat in the area. Suddenly she remembers what happened. Last night ended with a really passionate kiss. No bad guys. She has been dreaming about him all night. The damn feelings she is feeling right now are messing with her and her spy senses. But what a fun night it was. The best part being the ending of course. She would kill to taste these lips again. Molly stirs in her arms.

"Wake up, Squirt." Sarah gently moves her hair out of her face.

"5 more minutes"

"What about the surf date we had?"

Molly turns around to face Sarah. "Are we still going?"

"Of course we are!"

Sparks can be seen in Molly her eyes. Sarah has to admit that if Molly hadn't been next to her she would have forgotten, but she is excited. They both get up to get some breakfast and head out the door. On their way to the beach Sarah plays back the previous evening again while listening to Molly with half an ear. This time she at least remembers to bring a wetsuit. She hired one at a local store just like her surfboard.

The water is ice-cold but they decide to grab a few waves anyway. Sarah enjoys spending time with Molly. It has been hard to live without Molly and her mother but it's all for the greater good. Or at least that's what she is told. A loud roar catches their attention. A big blue truck drives on the beach. Molly waves and the truck honks. Sarahs heart flutters knowing it's Chuck. They peddle out of the water to greet him.

"How are my girls doing?"

"I didn't fall off my board once." Molly is really proud of herself everyone in the area can see that.

"That's really good!"

"Are you going to kiss my sister again?"

"Yes but not before I get a hug from my favorite little surfer." Molly jumps in her arms and Sarah laughs as he spins her around. When Chuck puts her down he turns to Sarah. His chocolate brown eyes suck her in.

"Now it is time to great my princess." He takes Sarah in his arms and gives her a passionate kiss causing Molly to make barfing sounds. When they separate Sarah needs to catch her breath.

"Now are you done surfing already?"

"It's really cold." Molly shows her goose bumps to Chuck.

"How about we get a nice hot chocolate?"

Molly jumps up and down with excitement before looking at Sarah. "Can we go please?"

"I kind of promised mum we would go straight home."

"Please." Chuck and Molly both look at her with puppy eyes.

"Fine! Go and grab our stuff, Molly." Getting Molly out of the way for a second gives her time to be with Chuck.

"How did you sleep?" Chuck shows her a megawatt grin.

"Slept great, you?"

"It was a really cold night. I missed somebody to keep me warm." He waggles his eyebrows giving her the feeling her legs are made of spaghetti. She spots Molly in time before jumping Chuck and kissing him.

"Well I had Molly with me so I wouldn't know."

Molly looks down at her feet. "I was scared of the thunder so I slept with Sarah." Chuck kneels to look Molly in the eye.

"I slept with my stuffed dog last night because I was afraid."

"You did?" Molly looks up at him.

"I sure did. It's okay to be scared."

He is going to make such a great father. Why is she thinking about this? Spies don't settle down. After this week it's over. No Chuck. No mummy. No Molly. No more 'normal' life. She repeats it in her head every day. Every day she knows it will be harder to let go of this life. What if she stays? Will she even be able to stay?

"Are you coming?" Molly drags her along.

"Coming, coming!"

They end up in a little coffee place close to 'The Seanote'. It kind of reminds her off Starbucks but without all the hipster. She recognizes some of the locals she ran in to. The girl behind the counter greets Chuck a little to perky for her liking. She snuggles close to him marking her territory. The girl laughs at her, recognizing the mother lion behavior.

"Glad you finally brought yourself a woman, Chucky. I was starting to get worried about you."

"Well this is my girl. You find some other girl." Chuck's arms pulls her a little tighter. The coffee girl is gay. Wow… did she make a fool of herself grabbing Chuck like that.

"Here are your hot chocolates, enjoy them!" She presents the mugs. "Keep an eye on that one. I might just convert her to my side," she says before they turn around to find a table.

"Cute girl. Is she single?" Sarah asks trying to hold her face straight. Chuck's shocked face is just priceless.

"Are you… Not really… You..." He rambles setting down the mugs.

"Don't worry. After that kiss last night there is no way I am moving to the other side."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: As you might have noticed I am not one for regular updates. But I am happy about my writing and I hope you guys and gals are too. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WEDNESDAY**

_**Sarahs POV**_

"Mister Chuck. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you love my sister?"

They both choke on their chocolates. She didn't expect something like this to be asked by Molly. It is not like she doesn't know he loves her. Come on, she is a CIA agent. Reading people is her second nature. If only she could read herself like that. Love isn't something she thought of before. True she gets all kind of bubbly feelings when she is near him but when Graham calls her, she is excited for the mission. Doing what she does best with Carina. Suddenly it hits her that Chuck hasn't answered Molly's question. Didn't he love her?

"Do you?" Molly pressures.

"I do." Chuck grabs Sarahs hand and squeezes it. "I love your sister."

"Do you love him too?" Molly has her full attention on Sarah now.

"I do. Of course."

"Good. You're married."

"Excuse me?" They say at the same time. Chuck's eyes are wide and Sarah lost her breath.

"I heard mummy talk about it to Aunt Rose on the phone last night. She was talking about you, Chuck and marriage. When I asked her about it she told me that when people love each other they marry. So now you are married." Molly continues eating the muffin with a totally innocent face.

Sarah Walker married. That are words she never thought of saying in the same sentence. She loves Chuck, but marriage? Judging by Chuck's face, he is feeling as shocked as she is. She knows he wants to talk about this later. Chuck is a talker where she is not. At first she saw this as a bad thing but in the days they spent together she has found that she needs somebody to push her. Somebody to push her into talking and sharing her feelings. Feelings that she would never talk about with Carina or any other partner she has ever had.

Finishing their hot chocolates there is still an awkward feeling in the air. After the hot chocolate they went their separate ways. They were already running late. Emma will forgive them that won't be the problem. The longer she is hanging around Chuck the harder it gets to keep herself from abducting him to the other end of the world and love him until they die. Those feelings she feels are messing her up. But even for a spy it's a bit irrational to abduct someone for that reason. When they enter the house Molly storms off to the living room. For a girl who likes the outdoors she is addicted to television. Emma is doing the dishes.

"Sorry we're late."

"Where you surfing the whole time?" Her mother looks at her watch with a surprised look on her face.

"Chuck was on the beach. He bought us hot chocolate."

"That's nice." There is a weird tone in her mother's voice. Something she hasn't heard before.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You sound troubled and worried."

"I should have known you would pick up on that."

"Can you please just tell me what is wrong?"

"Don't be mad but I am worried about you and Chuck."

"What about me and Chuck?"

"You too are getting really close but you are still leaving right?"

"I have no choice."

"How do you think Chuck is going to feel if you leave?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"You will hurt him and you will get hurt as well. I love the both of you and I don't want that to happen."

"Is that why you called Aunt Rose yesterday?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Molly. She married us while we were having the hot chocolates."

"What?"

"You're little talk about marriage inspired her."

"Sorry about that. What happened exactly?"

"First she asked Chuck if he loved me and then she asked me if I loved him. After that she declared us married." She laughs thinking back about that moment. Molly certainly knows how to drop bombs on people.

"Sounds nice though."

"It was." The little smile that is on her face annoys her. This isn't what a CIA agent is supposed to do. Admitting to her feelings with such ease and letting them show.

"Still leaving?" She can hear the hopeful sound in her mother's voice.

"Mom. Please." Sarah goes to her room. Avoiding further talking. She never was one to talk about her feelings. Chuck has changed that a little bit but talking about feelings this strong is still like torture to her. She lies down on her bed burying her face in the pillow. How did everything get so complicated?

_**Chucks POV**_

Ellie and Awesome were leaving today. It has been really nice spending time with his sister. Even if he was with Sarah most of the time. He and Awesome are carrying the bags to the car.

"It was nice seeing you again bro. Don't be a stranger." They share a manly hug and Devon leaves him in the hands of Ellie who is already in tears.

"Crying already." Chuck smirks at his sister. Ellie is a real softy sometimes.

"I am going to miss you little brother." They share a long hug. When Chuck can finally breathe again Ellie looks him in the eye. "Chuck you can do anything you want to. Please don't let Sarah slip away."

"Ellie…"

"I mean it Chuck. She is a special girl. Never let her go. Never." She grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

"She is leaving Ellie. I can't do anything to stop that."

"Chuck. When you love someone you never go too far. You don't stop."

"Ellie have you _seen_ Sarah?! She is beautiful, smart and funny. Who am I? I am a surf instructor who never finished college. I look like a burn victim standing next to her."

"That isn't true. You could be more than that. I have seen what Sarah does too you. You would have never thought about Stanford if she wasn't here. She has a good influence. You deserve a girl like that."

"Why?"

"Because you are aces Charles, aces." Ellie smiles and gets in the car. Chuck laughs at his sister. She always knows a way to surprise him. Taking a seat behind the wheel he looks at Ellie and Devon in the rearview mirror. Ellie is leaning against Devon's chest. That is what he wants too. Just to meet the girl of his dreams and hang with her. The thing is he already met her but he knows they will never be more than they are right now.

He went for a little walk on the beach after dropping them off at the airport. When he finished at the airport he wanted to call Sarah and ask her to hang out with him. Especially after seeing Ellie and Devon. With all the rain and thunder it isn't the best weather to surf and he realizes he doesn't do anything else normally. The urge to contact Sarah is growing. Maybe she wants to watch a movie or something. After texting her a few times he gets no response. Driving by her house might come across weird. He doesn't want to be a stalker. Then again he has only a few days left. If he wants to be with her he should do it now. Like Ellie said 'You can never go to far."

After a short drive he arrives at her house.

"Hello Mrs. Walker is Sarah home?"

"Hi Chuck. I am sorry but Sarah can't see you."

"Why not? Is she alright?" It won't come as a total shock if she is ill. With the rain and cold everybody is a little under the weather.

"She is fine but I think it is best if you don't see her anymore."

"Excuse me but I am a little confused. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Chuck you are a great guy and my Sarah is a great girl. But both of you are going to get hurt if you take this any further."

"I am always the perfect gentleman if you are worried about that. I won't do anything against her will."

"That's not what I am worried about. You are in love. Sarah is leaving on Sunday and she will probably never return again. I don't want to her or you to get hurt."

Chuck is a little bit shaken by her words. He is so love-struck he doesn't even realize that she is _actually_ leaving. Having it said directly to his face knocks him off his pink cloud.

"You should go home, Chuck." Emma closes the door. Chuck decants back to his car walking slowly in the pouring rain. He looks at the house. Through a window he can see Emma and Molly on the couch. Behind a window upstairs there's a light burning. Must be Sarah's room. Words from Ellie shoot through his mind. Back in the Stanford days she gave him a speech about a girl. The short version is that he didn't go far enough but he was sure she wasn't the one. Sarah might be the one.

A wild plan pops in his mind. Without giving it any thought he steps out of the car. He checks the window making sure Emma and Molly are still on the couch. Chuck walks to the side of the house looking up at the window. He looks around for a way to get up here. How is he going to get up here? There is a porch swing at the side of the house. It looks old but steady enough for him to stand on. If he is able to stand up there he can reach the window with a little jump. That is if he makes it. The wood is really slippery and it will be a nasty fall.

"Just try it!"

The porch swing is protesting under his weight but it holds. Muscle training with Devon comes in handy now. He pulls himself up until his face is at the window. The curtains are closed. He didn't think this through he can't knock on the window with his hands. That will definitely break one of his bones. He bumps his head on the window. No movement. He repeats his actions. His muscles are getting sore. After the third head-butt the curtains finally open. Sarah's eyes grow wide. Luckily for him she opens the window.

"Can I come in?"

"What are you doing?"

"Can I come in please? I can't hold on any longer."

"Oh! Sure come in." She helps him inside.

"Thank you."

"Again. What are you doing?"

"I came to see you but I had a talk with your mother."

Sarah sits down on the bed. "You too, huh?"

"I was just wondering what it was all about. I wanted to talk to you personally before I leave you alone."

"You could have called."

"I was here and I needed my work-out otherwise Captain Awesome would be mad." He flexes his muscles a little to make his point.

"We wouldn't want that." He made her laugh that's a good sign.

"And Ellie would be mad too. She gave me a long speech about you before I took them to the airport."

"Really?" Sarah is blushing a little.

"So what is this about?" He sits down next to her.

"Didn't my mom tell you?"

"She did. I just want to hear your side of it. Then I'll leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Now I am definitely confused."

"Look Chuck." She turns to face him. "I really like you but the fact remains that I have to leave you."

"Don't leave." For him it's very simple. He has to try. Not only for him but for everyone special to him. How great would it be if he and Sarah could move forward just like Ellie and Devon.

"I can't."

"Fine. Let us just enjoy the time we have now. We'll see when it ends."

"You really think you could do that?"

"Honestly? I don't. But separating from you now hurts worse knowing you are so close."

She bends closer to give him a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Glad I could be that." He takes her in his arms.

"Do you mind staying for a while?"

"What about your mom?"

"Chuck I love her with all my heart but now I need you." He grins as they fall back on her bed. They are like a couple of teenagers right now. Sneaking around and hiding from parents. Sarah snuggles close to him.

"Do you know you can hear the sea from here?"

"Really?" He blows in her ear. "That's not fair Chuck."

"Are you mad now?"

"No mostly because you are nice and warm right now."

"Are you cold?"

"Maybe a little. It gives me a good excuse to snuggle close to you."

"It sure does." He pulls her tighter breathing in her smell. Saturday is the day he needs to let her go. This will be the hardest thing he will have to do in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I know a lot of people are worried about the end but the truth is I don't know what do either. The thing I was going for was to follow to the song but that will upset a lot of you. Now I was thinking about letting you chose by posting different ends. It would be lovely if you could tell me if that's a good idea. Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THURSDAY**

_**Sarahs POV**_

She decided to tell him everything today. The urge to tell him is too much to live with. It feels like she has known him forever. People in the agency like her and all but they are different. Everyone has secrets, you don't share them with others. One of her best friends in the agency –Carina- simply hates it when she starts talking about anything else but missions and sex. Before coming over to Chuck she called Carina for advice. Big mistake. After answering thousands of questions about her and Chuck in the sex-department she got a lecture about secrets. Carina had a point though. Why would she tell him? She could just enjoy the time she has now. At this point she _is_ still leaving. She has been standing in front of Chuck's door for almost fifteen minutes now still doubting her decision. When the door opens there is no backing out.

"Sarah?" Chuck is wearing his running shoes and shorts, nothing else.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She gazes over his bare chest.

"I was about to go on a run but come in." He steps aside to let her in. She can't keep her eyes of his chest. Amazing muscles! Beautiful six-pack. He kind of reminds her of that guy hanging on the wall in Molly's room. What's his name again? That wolf-guy from the vampire movie. Molly made her watch that movie 3 times already and she doesn't get it.

"Something wrong?" Chuck takes her hand dragging her to the couch.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I… You see… Maybe… Well…" She is mumbling like an idiot. The worst thing is that Chuck is laughing at her.

"If you want to see me you can just stop by." He laughs at Sarah's look on his face.

"Am I that obvious?" She takes the way out Chuck gave her.

"Kind of." He inches himself closer to her. "I don't mind it." His hands move up her arms while his head moves closer. His lips kiss her gently. Man does this feel good! Carina would be happy to see her like this. Not being able to hold out any longer she grabs his face capturing his lips stronger. Their tongues roam around freely while Chucks hands move all over her body. When they break for air they are both breathing heavy.

"Bedroom?" Chuck asks breathlessly.

"Bedroom." She confirms. He lifts her up carrying her to the bedroom continuing the kiss.

They are cuddled up on the loveseat. Sarah is wearing one of Chuck's shirts and her panties while Chuck is wearing just his sweatpants. Her head is lying on his chest. She listens to his steady heartbeat. Chucks hand moves up and down her back. His heartbeat and hand are slowing, he is falling asleep. A little nap with Chuck would be heavenly but she came here with a reason. Things kind of got out of hand when he opened the door half naked.

"Sarah? You want to something to drink?"

"That would be nice."

"What will it be?"

"Whatever you are having."

"That doesn't get me anywhere. How about I make us some hot chocolate?"

"Delicious!" She loves a hot chocolate on days like these, she'll tell him afterwards. Plenty of time left.

"Good. You are getting the Bartowski special."

"You covered in whipped cream maybe?" God Sarah where did that come from?

His face turns a new shade of red. "Not quite. Just wait and see."

He hurries himself in the kitchen. It's quite a sight. If she said something like that to one of her marks she would be having sex right now. But then her marks usually finished under a minute. Chuck comes back with the hot chocolate.

"Okay what am I looking at here?"

"I heated up chocolate milk. Not that milk and cacao powder stuff. Then you have a layer of marshmallows followed by whipped cream. To finish this all off I have topped it with chocolate sprinkles. There is also a surprise at the bottom."

"Wow. You put a lot of work in this."

"It's the thing I am good at."

"Trust me, you are good at other things." She leans over to give him a kiss almost spilling both their chocolates. When she pulls back she takes a sip and the sweetness overwhelms her. It's like you can taste the love. They finish their chocolates in silence. When she reaches the bottom she finds his surprise. A big chunk of chocolate lies on the bottom of the mug melting away in the hot liquid. She chugs back the mug letting the chocolate slide in her mouth.

"That's a nice surprise." She leans forward to give him a brief peck but Chuck captures her lips pulling them in a deep kiss. Finally coming up for air she feels something in her mouth.

"I swear I had just one chocolate in my mouth." she says with her mouth full.

"I lost mine." Chuck pouts a little.

"Well I am sorry but I am not giving it back."

"First you want to cover me in whipped cream but now you won't even give me a chocolate. My chocolate technically."

"Come on and take it if you want it so bad." Man why is she doing this? He is just so handsome and cute! How is she supposed to tell him now?! Chuck leans towards her with a teasing grin on his face. She leans back much to her own surprise. It's her body telling her she has to tell him now. There is no way to know how he is going to react. When her body is almost falling out of the loveseat Chuck looks at her with surprise.

"Something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?"

"I wish it could."

"Sarah. You are scaring me." She can feel his grip tighten possessively.

"Sorry but I need to tell you this. I lied."

"About what?"

"My job… My life…"

"You are stripper. I am sorry I mean exotic dancer with the name Diamond."

"Chuck come on be serious for a minute."

"I am sorry. Please continue."

"I am not an accountant. I work for the CIA. This means I am a spy. Bryce Larkin used to be my partner. The last years I have been in deep cover that's the reason why my mother never talks about me. My next mission starts Monday that's why I have to leave."

"Wow."

"I suppose you have some questions?"

"How did you never see the ocean before?"

"That's your question?!"

"Something wrong with it?"

"No I just expected something else."

"Like what?"

"I expected something like 'Did you kill anyone?' or 'How did you become a spy?'"

"No, that's my question."

"Okay. Well I have been stationed away from the coast. Coast-missions usually involve seduction and my strength and preferences lie with busting bad guy ass."

"Seduction?"

"It's kind of hard to talk about to you."

"Why? You just told be you are a spy. I think we can talk about anything now"

"Because I think I might be falling in love with you and sed-" Before she can finish her sentence Chuck pulls her in a hug burying his face in her neck. "What are you doing Chuck?"

"Baby, I love you too, nothing will change that."

"So glad to hear that." She lays her hand on his chest. Three days left but just for today she will enjoy this moment. When she leaves tonight she won't be able to sleep. Thoughts about leaving Chuck rushing through her mind.

"Sarah. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Course."

"Why did you tell me?" She didn't expect that question. "I mean you leave Saturday –I totally wish you wouldn't though- wouldn't it be easier to just let it be?"

What a hard question to answer. She thought about all of this before but she didn't think he would ask.

"Well I just felt the intense need to be fair to you. Maybe just because you remind me of my life before all of the CIA. A life I sometimes miss."

"If you miss it. Why don't you return?"

"Leaving everything I worked so hard for and that's even if they let me leave."

"I understand. I think."

"Do you want me to leave now?" She pulls back a little. This is a lot to process it would be understandable if he wants her to leave.

"Why would I want that?" He has a horrified look in his eyes.

"I thought you might want to be alone. It's a lot to take in."

"Don't leave."

_**Chucks POV**_

That was quite the bombshell she dropped on him. It took them another round of lovemaking to retire in Chuck's bed. Sarah has fallen asleep and is lying on his chest with a smile on her face. Chuck is left staring at the ceiling. His Sarah is a spy, a cold blooded killer if you trust the movies. How can the girl that is lying on his chest right now ever kill anyone? Next to the feelings of confusion and surprise there is a strong feeling of worry. She must have been in danger tons of times. Stab wounds and gunshot wounds. If she died on one of her mission they wouldn't have met. He can't imagine Sarah harming someone but he can't imagine someone hurting Sarah. Nobody will hurt his Sarah, not anymore. He brushes a lock of her hair out of her face. Suddenly his phone rings. He quickly grabs it hoping the Darth Vader theme hasn't woken Sarah.

"Chuck Bartowski the man for outdoor activities what can I do for you?" he whispers.

"Chuck. It is Emma. Sorry to wake you but Sarah didn't come home. Is she with you?"

"Yes, she is."

"Thank God. I was worried when she didn't come home." Sarah stirs next to him rolling closer to him.

"She is right here do you want to talk to her?"

"No it's fine. Just take care of her."

"I will. I hope you aren't mad about us being together?"

"Mad isn't the right word. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Chuck looks at Sarah who is still sound asleep with a little smile on her face. "I know what I am doing, Mrs. Walker."

"My behavior yesterday wasn't normal. I don't know what came over me. I think I just wanted to give it one my try. Honestly I am so glad you choose to stay with Sarah. I hope she chooses the same when it's time."

"So do I Mrs. Walker. So do I."

"If you keep seeing my daughter you better start calling me Emma."

"Okay. Good night, Emma."

"Night, Chuck. Say hi to Sarah for me"

"I will." He puts down the phone and closes his eyes savoring the moment a little longer.

"Who was it?" Sarah sits up a little.

"Your mother. You should give her a call."

"Did she ask me to call her?"

"No. But you should. Just to let her know you are okay and that you are staying here."

"You are so sweet."

"Thanks for making me feel like I am eight. Now call her."

Sarah rolls over to grab her phone. "Wow. Seven missed calls. How did I miss that?"

"We were quite busy."

"Do you mind if I call her back outside?"

"Of course not. Just come back soon." He gives her a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, I am not leaving."

"Not yet." Chuck mumbles hoping Sarah won't hear him.

_**Sarahs POV**_

Chuck thinks she wouldn't hear him but she did. It feels like someone stabbed her in the heart. She presses in her mother's number.

"Hi mum."

"Sarah!"

"Sorry I should have called."

"It's nice of you to call now."

"Thank Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"He told me to call you."

"That was nice of him."

"Warming up to him now?"

"I never hated him, Sarah. I just don't want to see him or you hurt."

"Don't worry I know what I am doing." But the truth is, she doesn't have a clue. She looks over her shoulder to the bedroom door. Behind that door is a life, a home and love. She is jumping in with both feet. What if her mother is right? It's a thousand percent sure she will get hurt. She is in love with him. She will never admit it to him, but she is. Chuck has to feel something for her too. Of course she doesn't know if it's love but there is something. If she leaves him he will get hurt. The feeling of him being or getting hurt is hurting her as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is my next chapter. I can't believe I am just a few chapters from the end. I also can't believe I forgot to thank my beta Katrina the last couple chapters. Thank you so much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THURSDAY**

_**Chucks POV**_

"I admit you are the best pancake maker ever!" Chuck watches happily as Sarah is sitting on the kitchen counter munching away on the pancakes. It has been a while since he cooked for a girl other than his sister. She is a much better cook anyways. He is glad Sarah is enjoying her meal.

"Glad you like them." He looks down at his chart. Awesome put him on a special muscle diet. At first he was a bit hesitant but it was worth a try.

"Aren't you eating?" Sarah looks at him with her mouth covered in syrup.

"Awesome put me on a diet." Chuck pouts as he moves to the blender to make his shake.

"Why?"

"It's a muscle diet. Supposed to give me some healthier muscles."

Sarah hops off the counter letting her hands linger over his abs. He shivers at her touch. She is the only person in the world with soft skin like this. "I like these the way they are."

"Captain's orders." He pours the green liquid in a glass. The smell is terrible.

"I've got an idea." She grabs a pancake and shoves it in his mouth. "You aren't eating it yourself. I am feeding it too you."

He bites a piece of the pancake. "I love it when you get all smart-ass."

"No. You love my _ass_. That's different."

He chokes in his piece of pancake. Maybe he is a little prude but he never had a woman who said things like this out loud.

"You are so cute when you choke like that." Sarah's smile is so sweet.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Chuck quickly changes the subject afraid he is going to drag her back to the bedroom.

"Don't know yet. Any ideas?"

"You should take Molly and your Mom up the mountains."

"Sounds fun. You are the specialist after all."

"I could set up the kids hike for you. I broke it down but I am sure Molly would love it."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure."

She falls in his arms pressing herself against his warm –naked- chest. "You are too sweet for this world."

"You should see what I would do for this beautiful blonde woman that is staying in town. Oh, wait…" He leans down a little to capture her lips. The salty taste has been replaced with the sweet taste of the syrup. He gently bites her lip.

"Come back to bed one more time." He gently pulls her towards the bedroom.

_**Sarahs POV**_

After the long goodbye with Chuck she went home to prepare for the mountains. Molly jumped up and down with excitement once again. Her mother mumbles something about Sarah and Molly ruining all her chairs. After dressing in some hiking gear they went out the door to the mountains. Chuck's truck is parked down the mountain, he is sitting in the back.

"Hello ladies!" He jumps off the truck and is immediately overrun by Molly.

"Good day, Chuck." Emma gives him a smile. Sarah is glad to see this. Her mother is still worried about her and Chuck but that little smile shows that she doesn't mind being with him now.

"Ready to go hiking?"

"Yes." Sarah gives Chuck a quick hug.

"Good. Now Molly, you hold this. It's a GPS. Do you see those red dots? You need to walk to those. When you get there you will find a treasure."

"Treasure?" Molly's eyes sparkle with joy.

"Just make your sister dig it up for you." He hands Sarah a shovel. "Now up the mountain with you."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Sarah gives him a disappointed pout. It would be lovely to walk up the mountain with Chuck. She was looking forward to another afternoon with Chuck.

"No. This is family time. I'll see you later." He kisses her briefly and starts walking to his truck.

"Chuck wait a second." Emma walks towards him. Suddenly she is very nervous. Her mother is still a little nervous about them being together. There are only a few days left and she doesn't want to spend them without Chuck.

Suddenly the talk is over and Chuck walks back to his truck. Sarah is left staring at his truck driving away. Molly is jumping around with joy. As soon as her mother catches up they start walking up the mountain.

"What was all that about?"

"I just wanted to thank him." Emma shrugs.

"For what?"

"You know." Emma makes a little sprint to catch up with Molly. Now she is really confused. She should definitely call Chuck later. She is shaken from her thoughts by Molly. They have found the first dot. Sarah starts digging until they hear a soft boink. Molly reaches in the pit picking up a brow box.

"Open it!" She hands the box to her mother. The box isn't really heavy but there is definitely something in it. Emma takes of the lid and hands the 3 packages inside.

"Can I open it?" Molly shakes the package.

"Of course." The woman looks at Molly as she opens the package. As soon as Molly can see what is inside she squeals with joy.

"The new twilight DVD!" She shows the DVD to Sarah. Oh God, there is more? She needs to watch that again with Molly. She barely gets the first movie. "What did you get?" Molly points at the package in Sarah's hands.

"Let me open it." She rips off the paper and smiles. It's a picture frame with shells glued to it. A picture of her and Chuck inside it.

Emma looks over Sarah's shoulder. "That's so sweet."

Molly steps on her toes. "You look so beautiful."

"What did you get?" Sarah looks at Emma hoping to distract the girls from her and Chuck.

"Let me see." Emma rips open the package. "The cookbook I wanted!"

"Chuck is a good shopper." Sarah smiles at her mother.

_**Chucks POV**_

After he saw the ladies walk up the mountain he decided to drive back to town for some lunch. He didn't have much time to eat more than one pancake this morning. On his way to the 'Seanote' his phone rings. Of course a nerd like him has a hands free set so he answers. A picture of Ellie appears on the screen.

"Hello sis!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID."

"I keep forgetting about that. But that's not why I called."

"So why did you call?" Chuck asks while waving at some old ladies who wave back with smiles on their faces.

"Just to let you know we came home safe. Devon has already crashed down on couch."

"Glad to hear that. How's Clara?"

"Good, she is playing on the floor. I don't know where she gets the energy."

"Kids. They are -."

"Well soon she will have niece or nephew to play with," Ellie chuckles.

"Don't count on it." It was out before he knew it and he regrets it immediately. Ellie is someone who gives you the third degree about things like this.

"What are you not telling me little brother?"

"Ellie can we just leave it?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No tell me."

Chuck sighs deep. "Sarah is still leaving. For good."

"When is she leaving?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday?! This Saturday?"

"Yes. I can't do anything about it."

"You are a Bartowski, you can do more than you know. Make her stay."

"El. You don't understand the situation," Chuck responds while pulling up in the parking lot.

"Hell I do. You love her and she loves you and that's all there is."

"It's not as black and white as that."

"I bet it's a lot simpler than you think. You are known for making things complicated." A loud cry is heard on the background. "That's Clara. I got to go. But this conversation isn't over."

Before Chuck can respond the line is disconnected. Chuck lets out another deep sigh before getting out of the car. Walking into the restaurant he is glad there aren't many people around. Being a well-known person in the village isn't always nice. People always want to talk to you and right now he is pretty down. Sitting down at a table in the back of the restaurant he sits down and relaxes a little. A waitress comes over to take his order.

"What will it be, Mr. Bartowski?"

"My usual. The tuna sandwich deluxe."

"I am sorry we are out of tuna."

"Still got the salmon sandwich?"

"We have."

"I'll take it."

"It will be here in a second."

Chuck is staring in front of him hoping that Sarah and the other girls are having a better time.

_**Sarahs POV**_

They have found all the presents Chuck buried for them. Molly is still squealing with joy when she looks at the presents. After having lunch high up the mountain they start to make their way back down. Emma is a bit worn out by the trip so Sarah tries to take it slow. Her spy senses are tingling. It has been a long time since she exercised which is a miracle knowing she is Agent Walker, top agent of the CIA.

"Why are you slowing down?" Emma walks past Sarah.

"Slowing down?" She asks trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sarah don't give me that."

Sarah laughs at her mother. She knows her so well even if they almost never see each other. If they saw each other more often they could be even closer. Maybe if the little plan she is working on for Chuck works she could set up a communication for her and her mother as well. When they start rambling about that vampire movie again the trip down the mountain is over in a few minutes.

Reaching the end she notices something is different. Chuck's truck isn't there. He said he would be here when they got back. Sarah looks at her watch, they took the estimated time. To be honest she is worried. All kinds of horror scenarios run through her mind.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Her mother puts her arm around her.

Sarah looks at her mother with sad eyes.

"Chuck said he would be here."

"Maybe he couldn't make it."

"Yeah. That must be it."

"Let's just go home. Give him a call if you want."

Sarah gives her mother a sweet smile and walks to the car. Driving home she checks her phone hoping that Chuck has called. No call, no text and no email. If she calls him she might come over as a worried girlfriend. When her mother gives her a nod she decides to call him. Dialing his number there is no answer. She tries a couple more times but they all go to voicemail.

"He is not answering."

"He must be busy. He will call back as soon as he can. It's Chuck."

"I guess." Sarah turns around to stare out the window. This isn't like Chuck. Even if he is busy he always takes time to answer. Even if it's just to say that he is actually busy.

"Mum. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Could you drive past Chuck's place?"

"Of course."

Sarah plays with her hands because she is nervous. Sarah Walker doesn't get nervous. What is happening to her? The looks her mother gives her don't help either. Maybe she should go back to the house. When they stop in front of Chuck his place the doubt she had takes over.

"Maybe we should go back home." Sarah is afraid to look at the house. She is just praying Chuck hasn't seen them yet.

"You better get out of this car now or I am going to drag you to the front door myself!" Emma shocks everyone in the car with her outburst.

"Why are you mad at Sarah, Mummy?" Molly looks like she is on the verge of tears.

"I am not mad at Sarah."

"Why are you screaming at her?"

"Because she is afraid to talk to Chuck and I don't think she should be."

"Can I talk to Chuck?" Molly storms out of the car without waiting for a response. Emma and Sarah both hold their breaths when Molly crosses the road without looking.

Sarah storms after her little sister ready to give her a piece of her mind about the dangerous behavior. They are standing on Chuck's front porch when Sarah grabs Molly's hand. While taking a breath to ready herself for the outburst the door opens.

"Mister Chuck!" Molly seems glad with the distraction and hugs his waist. Chuck seems a bit uncomfortable as he quickly closes the door behind him. Her spy senses are on high alert and her love drained brain works on high speed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to talk you. Sarah is afraid."

"Afraid?" Chuck looks up from the little girl to Sarah.

"It was not like that," Sarah tries to save herself but she is helpless.

"Mummy was screaming at her in the car. She was really mad," Molly adds.

"Molly, can I talk to your sister for a moment?"

"Are you still afraid, Sarah?" Molly says while slowly detaching herself from Chuck.

"I will be alright, Squirt." She ruffles Molly's hair a little before the girl hops away back to the car.

Chuck is staring at her with a goofy smile. "First off, Hello." He leans in to give her a long kiss closing his arms around her.

"Hello to you as well." Now it's Sarah's turn to grin like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asks still holding her tight.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Even if she tries to fight it she knows her face falls a little.

"No, no! That's not what I meant. I am happy to see you. Of course I am!" He gives her another kiss this time making it last longer.

"Good. I was just being a bit stupid." She stares at the ground afraid to meet his eyes.

Slowly he lifts up her chin so he can look in her eyes. "You are never stupid. Remember that."

"Well I was today."

"What did you do to make you think that?"

"I am not saying. It's embarrassing." Sarah is blushing a little.

"I have my ways to make you talk." He leans in to capture her lips once again. This time he lets his hands roam around her back and butt. Finally they come up for a breath. Sarah looks over her shoulder to find her mother is still sitting in the car.

"My mum is still waiting. I'd better go." She takes a step back but he grabs her arm.

"I still don't know why you thought you were stupid." Chuck pouts a little.

"Still not telling you. Now I am going." Sarah walks down the steps from the front porch. "Aren't you going to make me stay?"

"Can't."

"What are you hiding?" She steps back on the porch. Her spy senses are on high alert once again.

"Nothing!" Chuck hops from one foot on the other. He is clearly nervous. When she takes a step back up the porch. He quickly grabs the door handle "Your mum is waiting, you better go. Bye, Sarah." He steps inside closing the door. Sarah is left stunned. After blinking a few times she goes back to the car.

"Looks like that went well." Her mother smiles while setting the car into gear.

"He was acting weird."

"That's just Chuck."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me. This has taken a while I know but I hit a major writer's block. I need to do a BIG shout out to my beta Katrina who is putting up with a lot of my mistakes. Thank you! Well readers I hope you enjoy and drop a review. **

**FRIDAY**

_**Sarahs POV**_

Sarah is almost falling asleep in her cereal. She didn't get much sleep last night. Besides not being able to snuggle close to Chuck her brain didn't shut itself off. She kept thinking about his behavior. What was he hiding? A waving hand in front of her face wakes her from her deep thoughts.

"Earth to Sarah. Hello?" Her mother is looking at her worriedly.

"Sorry. I zoned off there."

"You did. I asked if you wanted another cup of coffee?"

"Yes please." Sarah holds up her mug hoping the warm black liquid will wake her up.

Emma pours the coffee looking concerned.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You look a bit pale."

"Just a bit tired." She tries to sound as convincing as possible but her mother doesn't buy it.

"What's wrong Sarah? You can tell me." Her mother sits down in the chair facing Sarah. "I know you don't like to talk about your feelings but I thought Chuck opened you up a little more?"

Sarah smiles.

"He did. That's not it."

Her mother raises her brow.

"Then what is it Sarah? I am worried."

With a deep sigh she begins, "It's Chuck. After the hike yesterday he started acting weird. I am scared me telling him the truth might have scared him more than I thought."

"Sweetheart. I am sure that's not it. He loves you."

"I don't want to lose him mum. At least not yet." Sarah takes a sip of her coffee hoping to disguise the tears.

"You won't. I've known Chuck ever since he moved here. He isn't like that."

"People change."

"Yes. But Chuck isn't just someone you met on a mission. He is different."

"Point taken. Maybe I should meet him this afternoon."

"That's a good idea."

Sarah smiles and sends him a quick text to meet her for lunch at the 'Seanote'. His reply is joyful as always. Molly hops in the room carrying the mail. There is a big blue envelope between all the junk mail addressed to Sarah. Besides that there is also a box from a dress shop.

"What's that?" Molly asks curiously.

"Something from work."

"Not the envelope! The box from the dress shop?"

"No idea, squirt."

"I need to look at this." Sarah hurries up the stairs locking herself in her room. Making sure nobody can see or hear her she opens the envelope. There is a little black box inside as usual. Before letting it identify her, she takes a breath. If she opens this there is no turning back. Once you know the intel you need to do the mission. Opening this will take her away from Chuck. Well that was happening anyway. She presses her thumb down on a little silver plate. A beep indicates that she is recognized. The box opens and director Graham pops up on the screen.

"Hello, Agent Walker. For this mission you will be partnered with Agent Hansen. You will be sent over to Amsterdam on Saturday. There will be a gulfstream waiting for you at the closest airport to your current position. Further intel will be given to you on the plane where we can monitor you. Please don't forget your weapons and whatever you need for this mission. No cellphones, PDA's or other mobile devices, we will provide you with that."

The screen turns black before even a thank you or a goodbye. She hoped to learn what this mission was about but by the looks of it she needs to wait more.

_Later at lunch_

Sarah is waiting at a table by the window. Chuck is more than 20 minutes late. She really doesn't want to be the clingy girlfriend but this is ridiculous. Just when she is about to leave he storms in the restaurant almost tripping over his own feet.

"I am so sorry, Sarah! I was working on something and I just lost track of time."

"Don't worry. It's fine." The words sound pretty convincing even if she just wants to rip him in two.

"I am so sorry. I was so happy when you texted."

"Just wanted to see you that's all."

"You have no idea how glad I am that you waited." He leans over the table to give her a kiss but is interrupted by his phone. He drops his head. "I am so sorry again. I've got to take this." Chuck walks back a little but Sarah can still hear what he is saying.

"Thank you so much for helping."

"I know. You'll always be my special girl."

"No I mean it. I love you."

"Okay. Bye we'll talk soon." Chuck smiles at Sarah as he walks back. Playing the innocent child.

Sarah tried not to listen in but her spy alter ego got the best of her. The waiter interrupted her listening in a little when she brought the food but it's pretty obvious. When Chuck returns to the table she tries to stay calm even if she is on the edge of killing him right here in the middle of the restaurant. That would make quite the scene.

"Sorry about that. Work." Chuck smiles innocently as he dives back into his cheeseburger and fries.

Work? Seriously that's the oldest excuse she has ever heard. "Sure. How's the burger?" I hope you choke on it.

"Delicious. You want a bite?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, you know you want it." He waves the burger in front of her face.

"I only eat them medium rare with extra pickles."

Chuck looks a bit defeated. "Do you want me to order you one?"

"No I am good with my salad."

"If you say so. Are you alright, Sarah?"

"Fine. I have a salad." She puts on the best smile she can produce at the moment.

"You do. You want anything else with that? Maybe a kiss?" he leans over the table hoping for a kiss.

Sarah knows she has to participate to sell that nothing is wrong. She leans in a little but pulls back. "You have bad breath."

Chuck looks at his plate with surprise. He shrugs. "Must be the onions."

They both know that there aren't any onions on Chuck's burger. The rest of the lunch is filled with awkward silences and snappy remarks. Even if he senses something is wrong he doesn't let it show. The guy is more clever then she thought.

_**Chucks POV**_

He never thought he would say this, but this was the worst date with Sarah. The whole date was just snappy comments and almost fights. He hates walking around on eggshells around her. On the drive home he distracts himself with singing along with the music. Singing along with his favorite songs calms him down a little. After he pulls up at his house and waves at the neighbors he walks in. Looking around the room he sighs.

"Forgot about this," he mumbles, stepping over the things in his living room.

Discarding the makeover in the living room he goes to his bedroom sitting down behind the computer. Opening Skype he spots that Morgan is online. Pressing the call button he sees Morgan's bearded face pop up on the screen.

"Hi, buddy!" Chuck smiles at the half awake face of his friend.

"Chuckles!"

"What's up little bearded dwarf?"

"Don't call me that. I am good. What about you?"

"Fine."

"That doesn't sound good. Come on talk to your uncle Morgan."

"It's Sarah."

"What about her?"

"There is something wrong."

"Did something happen between you to?"

"I don't know. I didn't notice anything strange or off until today. We met for lunch and she just acted so strange. She didn't want to kiss me."

"Man. What did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Think, buddy. There must be something you have done?"

"The only thing I have been doing is for her. I was planning a surprise for her because she is leaving."

"Women. I don't understand them."

"Apparently neither do I."

"Dude, I almost forgot did I tell you about the new strategy I thought of for Call of Duty!"

"Blow my mind buddy." Chuck smiles at the rambling of his best friend. Glad that he has something to distract him from Sarah. Before he knows it Sarah is totally out of his mind he is so caught up in the new strategy of Morgan's. He is losing track of time.

_**Sarahs POV**_

After all the events of today Sarah decided to get some work done. Knowing she has an early flight she decided to pack. A lot of her mission clothes didn't fit the last time. Now she has a lot of time left so she tries everything on first. She can't imagine running away form a machine gun in a tight coat. Some of the clothes actually make her laugh. There is a grey shirt saying 'frak off' that barely reaches her belly button. After she recovered from all the laughs she packed it anyway. Might as well pack it. If she needs to do some seducing. Hell she might even give it to Carina as a present.

"What are you doing?" Molly voice comes from the doorway.

"Oh hi, squirt. Just sorting out some clothes."

"Can I help?" She is almost jumping up and down with joy. It's hard to say no and it's not like she knows this is CIA clothing.

"Sure. I was working on this pile." She points at a large pile of clothes on the bed. Enough work to keep the two of them busy.

Molly rushes to the clothes. She carries a brown leather jacket toward Sarah. "This is so cool. Try it on please!"

"I don't know," Sarah says teasingly.

Molly drops to her knees putting her hands up like she is praying. "Please!"

Sarah laughs at the display in front of her. "Okay okay! I'll try it on." She puts the jacket on and makes a little twirl.

"You are fabulous!"

"Well thank you, Molly. Now help me get through this pile."

Molly makes a salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

They are getting stomach aches from all the laughing. The pile is gone in record time and they collapse on the bed.

"You are leaving, aren't you?" Molly whispers after a little while.

"I am, squirt."

"Can you go when I sleep? I don't want to say goodbye."

"I will. Promise." She closes her arms around her sister enjoying the warmth and the feeling of home. Their embrace is interrupted by her mother calling out for Molly. Sarah is left alone on the bed with her thoughts. Why shouldn't she go now? A long goodbye will be painful for her and her family. Shoot! She was supposed to be meet Chuck tonight. Still wearing some of her spy gear she stands in front of the mirror. Her bags are packed and she is ready to go. Is she going to be Sarah Walker or Agent Walker? She picks up her duffel bag and stands up straight taking a breath. Words from her mother popping in her mind, 'No matter where you are Sarah you're always Sarah Walker to me'.

_**Chucks POV**_

After listening to Morgan talking about Call of Duty for hours he turns off his computer rubbing his eyes. He is used to sitting behind a computer for a while but it has been a long time. Guess Sarah has a good influence on him. Speaking of he should he getting ready for their surprise night. Taking a look at the clock he almost faints. Just half an hour to get in his suit, the car, the flowers and get to Sarah. Putting on his suit as soon as possible he runs around the house looking for the present. Why does it have to be in such a small box! Finally he sees the red box standing on his night stand. Of course! Taking the box and the flowers he hurries off to meet Sarah.

_In front of Sarahs house_

Chuck is fumbling with his tie and trying to keep a hold of the bouquet of roses he is holding. One of the perks of living with Sarah, she could always fix his tie. Hoping everything is looking okay he rings the doorbell. Within a few seconds Emma opens the door.

"Wow! Chuck you look very good."

"Thank you, Emma. Is Sarah ready?"

"She will be just a minute. Come in." She steps aside to let him in. He knows she has seen his nervousness.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No it's fine." He lowers his voice and leans close to Emma's ear. "Is my tie alright?"

Before Emma can answer a noise at the top of the stairs draws their attention. Chuck can't see her yet. A foot is placed on the first step followed by another. It's like she is afraid to come down. His mouth falls open and he crooks out a hush whisper.

"Sarah. What ar-?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It has been way too long I know! Forgive me. I am suffering from a writer's block you wouldn't even imagine, I lost my beta (who I really need) and I have been really busy with school. This chapter isn't my best. There's just 2/3 chapters to go and I swear that those will be much better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (be a bit kind please)**

**FRIDAY**

_**Sarahs POV**_

"Sarah. What ar-? What are you beautiful!"

He almost faints at the sight of Sarah slowly coming down the stairs. The purple dress hugs her body showing of het beautiful body. Her hair waves a little as she takes the steps. When she is close to him he can see the sparkle in her blue eyes. Standing right in front of him he fights the urge to pinch himself. This must be a dream.

"Chuck? Chuck? Earth to Chuck!" Sarah smiles at her mother who is looking at them with awe from the doorway. "I think I broke him."

"Be- be- beautiful." Chuck mumbles out.

"Thank you Chuck. You're looking very dapper yourself." She straightens his tie.

He shakes his head. "Back to earth." The Bartowski smile brightens the room. "Are you ready to go my lady?"

"Lead the way." She hooks her arm through Chucks and they walk out the door. Standing on the porch Sarah looks around to find his truck. "Where is your car?"

"Wait her a second." Chuck kisses her on the cheek and walks towards the street. He waves at someone and hurries back to Sarah. Her eyes go wide like saucers when a slick black limo rolls down the street.

"Wow!"

"You like it?" Chuck takes her hand and leads her to the limo. Her eyes go wider than possible when she sees the inside. Rose peddles are spread around, chilled champagne with two glasses is standing ready for them. They sit down in the limo.

Sarah leans into Chuck. "You are amazing!"

"It's just a limo." He shrugs planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You're too humble."

Smiling like an idiot he pops open the champagne pouring them both a glass. "Where are we going?" Sarah asks curious.

"That's a surprise." Before she can open her mouth to say something he puts his finger on her lips. "I know you hate surprise but this is a good one I promise."

"I trust you." Even if she is a hundred percent sure about this she downs her champagne in one go.

"Liquid courage?"

"I can't help feeling a little worried." Sarah answers blushing.

"We're almost there. Don't worry."

_FLASHBACK_

She looks at herself in the mirror in her black spy gear. This is the woman she knows. The person she has trained to be for so many years. The woman that can stop a revolution with a fork. A proud member of the CIA. The weight on the side of her hip drags her attention away from the mirror. Slowly she reaches for her Smith & Wesson and stares down at the weapon. Many people have been hurt or killed by this. She is the woman behind the gun. The wild card enforcer. Suddenly she notices her hands shaking. Not because she is scared or panicked. No, she is furious. Furious about the person she has become. With force she throws the gun back in the special case. More careful she opens the dress box. Holding it up in front of her she stands in front of the mirror. This is who she wants to be. Going fast she dresses herself and makes sure she looks stunning. When the doorbell rings her heart jumps. He is here. Her prince and savior. Taking one last look at herself she walks towards the stairs already seeing Chuck fiddling with his tie.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sarah? Sarah?" Chuck waves a hand in front of her face. "Honey we are here."

"Really already?" Sarah looks around her. They are somewhere in the mountains. It doesn't look familiar. Chuck gets out of the limo and jogs around to open the door for Sarah. Stepping out of the limo gracefully she takes in the environment. Mist hangs around the mountains, the sun is setting slowly and the fresh smell of pine needles fills her nose.

Chuck puts out his hand waiting for her to take it. "Are you coming?" Sarah looks down at the ground hesitantly. It are all small rocks and it doesn't look stable. She is trained to walk on high heels but not on this kind of terrain.

"Uuhh…"

Chuck takes a step closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't walk on this with my heels." Sarah says apologetic.

Without thinking for a second he picks her up bridal style. "No problem my lady." With a giggling Sarah in his arms he walks towards the special place he prepared. She gasps when he puts her back down on the ground. They are in a beautiful open spot in the woods surrounded by pine trees. A table is placed in the center with two chairs. Thousands of roses are spread out on the ground indicating a path to the table. The grass makes her able to walk again and hand in hand they walk to the table. As the gentleman he is he pulls her chair out with grace.

"Thank you." She plants a quick kiss on his cheek making him blush. Why is he suddenly blushing? When Chuck sits down himself she notices his hands shaking. Putting on a comforting smile she looks him deep in his chocolate brown eyes. His body relaxes and he sinks down a little on his chair. She loves having this calming effect on him. "It's beautiful here."

"I've seen better." She is surprised by Chuck his comment. This most have cost a fortune to plan and he is still acting like it's nothing. "Aren't you going to ask me what?"

"What?"

"You."

"Me?"

Chuck leans over a little to grab her hand lying on the table. "Yes you. Every time I see you it's the most beautiful place I have ever been and the best thing that I've ever seen."

Now it's Sarah's time to blush. She knows she is turning red but she doesn't care. After enjoying the moment and the touching Chuck speaks up again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind off. Where are we going to eat?"

"Right here." Chuck waves his hand in the air and a clearly confused delivery guy walks up to the couple.

"Two sizzling shrimp deluxe menu's for Mister Bartowski?"

"That's me." Chuck grabs the bags and gives the man a 50. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir." The Chinese delivery guy takes a bow and walks away back in the woods.

Sizzling shrimp? To be honest she is a bit disappointed. In a place like this with what she has experienced so for she expected lobster or something like that. She watches in surprise as Chuck opens the containers and divides the food. Trying not to be too disappointed she takes a bite of her shrimp. Delicious! This is way better than lobster.

Sarah moans a little when she fills her mouth with shrimp again. "This is delicious!"

"That's the magical power of sizzling shrimp."

"I have to admit Chuck. I was a little disappointed with the meal at first but this is pure heaven."

"Glad you like it." They munch away on their shrimp and Chuck ends up giving Sarah half his meal. After finishing everything Sarah gasps and puts her hands in front of her mouth.

"I ate like a pig! It's so inappropriate."

Chuck laughs a little at her embarrassed reaction. "It was cute. You'll dance it off tonight."

"Dancing?"

"You'll see later. It's a surprise."

"I am truly amazed about all this. You keep surprising me."

"I can't take all the credit. Ellie had a lot to do with all this."

"Ellie?" Suddenly something clicks in her brain. If Ellie helped all this she was probably the woman on the phone. "O God" She buries her face in her hands. She acted like a jealous idiot. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Chuck kneeled down next to her.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I am an idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were cheating on me. I listened in on your phone call at the restaurant and you were acting so strange!"

When she hears him laugh she looks up from her hands. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be mad? It's funny."

Sarah knows she is pouting more than a little. "It's not trust me."

"Yes it is. Now are you finished eating?"

"Well there is nothing left so yes"

"Let's go then."

She takes his hand and they walks away from the open place in the woods. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Chuck says calmly lifting her up so she can walk over the gravel. When they stop at the limo again she crawls in the limo shaking with nerves for the next surprise.

Chuck obviously noticed her shaking. "Trust me you'll like this one just as much as the food."

_**Chuck's POV**_

Maybe it's a bit cruel but he is really having fun with scaring Sarah. He is a bit proud he can make a CIA agent shake. Saying it like that makes it even more cruel. He sits close to her so she can hold his hand. They are still shaking a little.

"If I had known you hates surprises this much I wouldn't have done all this." He stares at their intertwined hands afraid to make eye contact. A soft hand lifts his chin up.

"I love every second of this. Trust me."

He smiles and leans in for a kiss. "There's just one surprise left. We should…" before he can finish his sentence the limo stops abruptly. They look at each other with shock in their eyes. "Stay in the car" Chuck grabs the door handle but a strong hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Really? You have a trained CIA agent in the car and you are the one who is going to check out the situation?"

Chuck looks at Sarah. He really doesn't want to bring her in any danger and certainly not on their date. "We'll go together." They get out of the car and strong wind almost blows them away. They are parked on the pier leading to the lighthouse. The driver of the limo is standing at the front of the limo. When they approach him he throws his hands in the air.

"I couldn't help it mister Bartowski. The water is too high I can't drive down there."

"It's okay Big Mike. This isn't your fault."

"What do you want to do now mister Bartowski?"

Chuck looks at Sarah standing beside him. "Let's just go home. We'll cuddle on the couch."

"Great idea. Drive us home Big Mike."

They walk back to the back of the limo and wait for the limo to bring them home. It's just a short drive from the pier to the Walker household. After tipping Big Mike they enter the house. Emma who was reading a book on the couch looks up at the two.

"You two are back pretty soon."

"My last surprise kind of failed." Chuck is really disappointed by this but what can he do about the water. When he is tugged to the stairs by Sarah he knows he drifted off. "I thought we were going to cuddle?"

"We can do that in the bed." Sarah leads him to her bedroom. All he can do is stand in the middle of the room and look around. Of course he knows what Sarah is expecting but he is still kind of down from his failed surprise.

Sarah looks at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly so shy?"

"Am not." He blurs out feeling childish immediately.

"Yes you are." Sarah takes a few steps closer to him. "Kiss me."

With hesitation he leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's it?"

"Uhm…"

Sarah throws her arms around his neck and leans into him really heavy. "Let me show you how it's done." Surprised by her aggressiveness he staggers back a bit landing on the bed with Sarah on top of him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I am back! It took me a while but my inspiration is all over the place. Up front I apologize for the little angst that's in this chapter. It turns out that's my style. Sorry for all the grammar errors. I lost my beta reader **___

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**SATURDAY**

_**Chucks POV**_

Sunlight hits him right in the eyes. He squints his eyes shut at the annoying light. Feeling a warm body beside him he moves a little closer to the heat source. In surprise he opens his eyes again feeling a body way smaller than Sarah's. Molly is sleeping snuggled up against his chest. Looking over Molly he can see Sarah snuggles close to them almost squeezing Molly in the middle. When Sarah starts to mumble he smiles. She is so sweet when she does that.

"Morning Sarah." Chuck whispers hoping he doesn't wake Molly.

When her beautiful blue eyes open he can hear his heart beat faster. The big blue puddles suck him in. Her eyes say everything. When her soft voice fills his ears he comes back from his cloud in heaven. "Hi Chuck."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Why is Molly in our bed?" Just at that moment Molly stirs a little between them.

"Looks like we are going to find out." He rolls away from Molly a little to give her some space.

Sarah gives the girl a kiss on her temple. "Molly. Wake up squirt." She softly whispers in her ear. Molly mumbles and sounds really grumpy. "Wake up there's chocolate."

The girl's eyes shoot open and she looks around. "Where's the chocolate?" Chuck can't stop laughing. He always loves kids from all ages but he never saw them this cute.

"Why are you in my bed?" Sarah asks.

Molly looks down at her hands and looks like she is going to cry. "I was scared."

"Scare of what?" Chuck asks wondering what they missed tonight.

Molly looks at them a little surprised. "Didn't you hear the thunderstorm?"

Chuck looks at Sarah who is looking just as surprised as him. How did they miss a thunderstorm? But thinking back at last night it's no wonder. They were pretty occupied. Sarah strokes Molly's hair. "It's okay squirt."

"Why don't I make breakfast?" he offers.

"Pancakes?" Both girls answer in union.

Chuck laughs as he steps out of bed in search for his pant. "Waffles and oatmeal it is."

"Pancakes!" both of them shout back. He quickly ducks to avoid the pillow heading for his head. He runs down stairs and hides behind the kitchen door afraid they will chase him down.

"Good morning to you to Chuck." Emma looks at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Chuck almost jumped at the sounds of Emma's voice. He didn't expect her to be in the kitchen now. "Hi Emma."

"What are you doing hiding behind my door?"

"I uhm… I was on the run."

Suddenly Emma goes in to mother-bear modus. "Did you upset Sarah?" She waves the spoon she was eating her cereal with.

"No! We were joking about pancakes." Chuck looks at his arms that he put up high in the air. He must look ridiculous.

When Emma laughs he starts to relax a little. "You are really too easy to mess with Chuck." All he can do is let out a nervous giggle. "Go make those pancakes Chuck. I'll be in my study." With a large mug of coffee Emma heads down the hall. That was a really awkward moment. Trying not to think so much about this moment he starts on the pancakes. He never cooked her before so to find everything it's like a little treasure hunt.

"Top left cabinet." The voice behind him makes him jump. Luckily it's just Sarah leaning against the door in her robe. He opens the cabinet and finds the bowl and other stuff to make his pancakes.

"Thank you." He is mixing the ingredients when he feels Sarah wrap her arms around him from behind. "Don't distract me or I will ruin the pancakes."

"Don't care."

"I know you don't but there's a certain girl upstairs who does."

"You mean Molly?"

"Well you sure aren't a little girl anymore now are you?"

"Then why did you make me call you daddy last night?"

Chuck spits out the sip of orange juice he just took. He knows he must be blushing like crazy right now. Trying to get rid of the blush he concentrates on the pancakes in front of him.

"Don't think I am missing that blush all over your face." Sarah says as she hops on the counter. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Uhm… I actually have to do something pretty important so I can't hang out this afternoon." Chuck is afraid to meet her eye and is focusing once again on the pancakes in front of him. Before Sarah can react Molly comes storming into the kitchen.

"Are they done?" She stands on her toes to take a look at the pancakes.

Chuck is silently thanking for Molly's interruption. "Yes. Can you set the table for me?"

"Let me help you." Sarah hops of the counter and helps Molly to grab the plates and everything else.

_**Sarahs POV**_

Her thoughts are going a mile a minute. What does he have to do today that is so important? The thoughts she had before about him cheating are creeping back in her mind and she does not like that. With her mind on Chuck she sets the table with Molly and watches him closely as he listens to one of Molly's surfing stories. He isn't acting strange anymore. He looks really relaxed. Chuck can't be that good a liar to mislead a spy. Even if he was she would have noticed in the beginning not in the end. Suddenly a good idea pops in her mind. When she asks what he is doing today she'll look like a clingy girlfriend but if Molly asks nothing is wrong. Okay maybe is using your little sister for your own evil plan bad but she just needs to know.

"Hey Molly. Maybe Chuck would like to surf with you today."

The surprise on Chuck his face is clearly noticeable. "I have this thing remember. "

"What thing?" Molly asks with her mouth still full of pancake. Sarah's plan is working. Now it's hoping that he will answer it. And that he is telling the truth if he answers.

"I have to help someone move furniture."

She can't hold back the surprise. "Furniture?"

"Yeah. Furniture."

"Oh…" She is a bit lost for words at the moment. She didn't expect anything like this. If Carina could see her she would be pissed off. She is breaking all the rules of spying. 'Spies don't fall in love Walker' she can just hear Carina say it. I need to think. "I am going to get mum some more coffee." She leaves the kitchen without taking any coffee with her. Emma is sitting behind her big oak desk looking at some papers.

"Hi mum."

"Hey sweety." Emma looks up from her papers. "You look troubled."

"Yeah." Taking a deep sigh she sinks down in a comfort seat by the window. "It's Chuck."

"What's wrong?"

"He is just being… annoying."

"In what way?"

"I just feel like he is hiding something. I can feel it, I am a spy remember."

"Did you try asking him about it?"

Sarah jumps up from the chair. "Of course!"

"And what did he say?"

Before Sarah can answer there's a soft knock. Chuck is standing in the doorway dressed and with a smile on his face. "Sorry ladies. I have to go now." He takes a few steps in and kisses Sarah. "See you later."

When he is out of the room she waves at the door "See what I mean!"

"I am sorry sweetheart but I don't."

"Never mind." Sarah practically storms out of the room. Molly who was just heading to them jumps out of the way. Without even caring she marches on to her room. She would love to kick the hell out of a punching bag right now. Her emotions are all over the place right now. Two emotional breakdowns in just two days. What is he doing to her? In tears she sinks down to the floor leaning against the door. Tears are streaming down her face and she can taste their salt taste. She is leaving today. She shouldn't be crying in her room alone. She should be making love to Chuck and talk about how much they are going to miss each other. That's what they do in the movies at least. Trying to hold in the sobs she glances at the clock. She isn't supposed to fly for at least 7 hours but she is sure the CIA can get her an earlier flight. Whipping the tears away she stands up and grabs her already packed bags. Opening the door a little she can hear her mother and Molly talking in her office down the hall. On her toes she walks downstairs with her bags. With a few tears still flowing she opens the door and steps outside. The door closes behind her with a click. Straightening her back she marches of with her bags. Back to the life she knows best.

_**Chucks POV**_

After returning from Sarah's he took a long cold shower. He needed to collect his thoughts. This is her last day in Freeling and that means their last day together. In the car back home he got a call from Ellie. She wanted to make sure that he was fine and that he is going to say that he'll miss Sarah. It was hard to keep up appearances. How badly did he want to tell her what he planned last night, how it failed and how he was scared to try it again. For now he is clearing the back of his truck for all the furniture. Music loudly on the background. When he picks up the wetsuit that Sarah wore when they went surfing he can't help smiling. She looked so hot in it and even standing on a surfboard like a clumsy donkey she still looked sexy. Quickly unloading everything he tries to forget. When he can finally drive off to the lighthouse he is speeding. Just a few minutes later he parks his truck in front of the lighthouse. Luckily it stopped raining and he can park it right in front. Opening the old wooden door with the keys he got from the owner he sighs deep. He planned everything out so well. Standing in the lighthouse now is aching a little. It's not like he didn't enjoy what happened when they got to Sarah's place but what could have happened here is still in his mind. Chuck starts at the top of the lighthouse cleaning up all the rose peddles he used to add a little romance to stairs. Just like the candles on the steps. Putting the two boxes in the back of his truck he notices how warm it is. Afraid he is going to suffocate to death he takes off his shirt and starts to lift the heavier stuff in his truck. The two chairs, a big old record player and the table. When he picks the table up the secret drawer he made opens. A little red box with a golden clasp fall on the floor. Putting the table aside he bends down to pick it up. His big surprise to end a beautiful night. A little teary eyed he opens the box looking at the beautiful ring inside. Before breaking down completely he closes the box and holds it against his chest.

"It's too late…" He whispers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hello Readers! I am back. Took me long enough I know but I have a writers block the size of the moon. It's annoying the sh*t out of me. This chapter is one of my worst and it sucks. There will be another chapter to make of for this one I swear. It'll also be a short one but it'll have to do. Sorry guys but I still appreciate any reviews. **_

**SATURDAY**

_**Chucks POV**_

He has been walking around the beach for a little while now. He's lost. In his mind and in his life. All he wants is to be with Sarah but he knows he'll be holding her back and not giving her anything special. Who is he to ask her to stop spying and marry him? He's just a simple guy she met on a vacation. He refuses to believe she does this all the time but she can't imagine her without a guy or ten by her side. She has been telling him how much he means to her but why should he hold her back. He just can't. With concrete in his shoes he walks to his truck and drive Sarah to the airport. Definitely not ready to say goodbye forever. With his truck full of furniture he drives to Sarah's house. The thought of passing it every time he drives thru town kills him a little. When he pulls up at the house he notices Molly sitting on steps of the porch with her face buried in her hands. With his eyebrows high on his head he gets out of the car. When he closes the door Molly looks up and runs towards him. The blow almost makes him fall back. He lifts her up and feels a wet patch form on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Molly?"

All the little girl can do is sob. Her little body is shocking. Softly he rubs her back and tries to calm her down a little. Finally Molly is able to speak a little again even if it's just a soft whisper. "Sarah left."

Chuck almost drops Molly. She left? What is going on? "Molly where's mommy?" Lifting her head up a little she points at the house. With Molly still clinging to him he walks inside. Emma is sitting on the couch staring at a cup of coffee. "Emma?"

Her head jerks up and her eyes are teary. "She left Chuck. I am so sorry."

Feeling his knees go weak he sits down on the couch. "I- I- I don't understand."

"Me neither Chuck. I am so sorry." Emma shifts a little closer and rests her head on Chuck's shoulder. They sit there in silence. Just the 3 of them thinking about Sarah. Why did she leave? That's the question in all their minds.

_**Sarahs POV**_

The whole way to the airport she felt sick. Every mile took her further away from Chuck, her mother and Molly. A live she got used to in just those 7 days. She can't believe all of this happened so fast. Sarah Walker CIA agent. Member of the C.A.T. squad. The wild card enforcer dreamt about having babies with Chuck and living in a house with a red door and a white picket fence. Maybe a dog in the yard to play with the kids. Carina would shoot her on the spot if she knows what Sarah was thinking about.

"Ma'am… ma'am… ma'am!" An annoying voice breaks her thoughts. A flight attendant is waving at her. "Ma'am please step forward with your boarding pass. You're holding up the line."

"Oh sorry." Startled she didn't notice she steps forward and hands over the pass.

The flight attendant still seams agitated but puts on a pretty good fake smile. "Have a nice flight mine. We hoop to see you back at Southwest airlines."

"Thank you." Sarah walks into the gate heading towards the plane. Secretly she hopes to hear Chuck's voice call out for her. Have him come for her. Run back into his arms and stay there forever. But still that little CIA voice keeps telling her the same thing. Keep on walking agent Walker. From the moment she takes her seat till the door closes she stares at it. She wants to run out of the plane. Run back to Chuck. When the door closes she feels alone. This is it. Back to the old life. Frozen she just sits there. Not sure what to do. People around her are listening to music or reading something. She is sure that every single song will remind her of Chuck and every word will form his name. A squeaking sound attracts her attention. A flight attendant stands by her.

"Would you like a free drink? Compliments of Washington."

"No thanks." She knows a broken heart won't get fixed by a free drink on a plane. Turning her attention to the window she stares at the clouds. With the soft humming noises she manages to fall asleep. Only to be awakened by nightmares.

_**Chucks POV**_

Driving. That's all he can think about driving. Driving to the airport. He needs to stop Sarah from leaving. He has finally found the girl of his dreams. He shouldn't let her get away like this. He is driving down the freeway way over the speed limit when his phone rings. With a simple push of a button he turns on the hands free system.

"Chuck Bartowski!" He almost shouts trying to avoid a big semi.

"Hey brother. It's Ellie. Why are you shouting?"

"Uhm…"

"What are you doing?" He can hear the accusing tone in her voice.

"Going after Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

"She left El. I am going to the airport to get her back."

"Go brother! Just don't kill yourself on the way."

Pressing the button again he hangs up the phone and focusses on driving. Trying not to get killed like Ellie said. The clock on the dash tells him he is running out of time. He has no idea on what plane she's leaving but doing the math in his head a little she must be leaving soon. Finally he sees the airport dooming up. Stepping on the gas he flies across the freeway. Getting closer to the airport every mile he can feel his heart pumping. He knows he is supposed to park behind the airport but without even considering the consequences he parks right in front of the entrance and ignores the cop running towards him as he runs out of his car. He has been on the airport a couple of times but he still has no idea where is going. Finally seeing a bright yellow sign that says 'tickets' he runs towards it. Totally out of breath he cuts in line and ignores the protesting people. The small lady behind the counter straightens her back.

"I am sorry sir you have to stand in the back of the line."

"Please. I need a ticket to Washington."

"You have to stand in the back of the line sir and wait for your turn."

"You don't understand." Chuck slams his fists on the counter shocking and alerting everyone. Shocked at what he did he throws his hands up in the air. "I am sorry. I just really need to get to Washington. My girlfriend left today and I was going to propose. Wait…" He grabs the ring out of his pocket. "See. But she left this morning without telling me and I can't leave it like this. I need to give us a change. She's my world." He can feel the tears burning in his eyes.

"I am sorry sir. But you'll have to stand in the back of the line."

"Come on! Give him the ticket!" An elderly woman behind Chuck says. The other behind him chime in with a loud. "Yeah!"

The lady behind the counter looks a bit bewildered. "So Washington?"

"Yes please." A smile appears on Chuck his face. After handing over his personal info and explaining again why he didn't have any luggage he is running to the gate. He convinced the lady that he would make the flight leaving in 5 minutes. He is so happy for all the times he went running on the beach. With light speed he makes his way to the other side of the airport and luckily he gets on the plane without too much of a hassle. Sitting on the plane he gets nervous for the first time. Sitting on the plane he finally gets nervous. The little kid kicking his seat from behind and the fat businessman besides him don't help. How is he going to explain this to Sarah? What if she left because she wanted to leave him? How Is he even going to find her? All the doubt in the world seems to be creeping in his mind.

_**Sarahs POV**_

"Sarah Walker so good to see you again!" Carina walks over to her as she enters the director's office. They share a hug but it's not like the hugs she had with Chuck. There he is again. He has been on her mind ever since she left him and her mother. "You look a bit off there Walker?"

"No I am fine."

"You sure Walker? You look like somebody took your beloved Smith&Wesson."

"I'm fine Carina!" Sarah snaps at her friend. She walks to a seat in front of the big wooden desk and sits down.

Carina looks at her with a stunned face. "What the heck happened to you? Didn't you go on a relaxing holiday?"

"I did." Sarah stares at her lap. She had the best holiday she has ever had. But the ending was the worst ever.

Carina sits down on the seat next to her. "What happened to you?" She puts a loving hand on her friends knee. Before Sarah can answer director Graham walks in.

"Glad to see you two are both here. I'll get straight to the point." He sits down behind the big wooden desk. "I asked you two for this mission because you are the best agents that are available."

"What kind of mission is it?" Sarah says trying to get in full mission modus.

Graham hands them both a file. "You already received these files before but we added some information. You'll be in charge of getting close to Robert and Ron Routh. They are two brothers who are running a big smuggling operation. Recently they smuggled thousands of illegal weapons to Iraq. They need to be eliminated together with the whole operation.

"Seems like a classic elimination mission. Any agent can do this?" Carina actually looks a bit disappointed.

"That's not true. They have a whole army of security around them and besides that we don't know anything about the hierarchy inside. We need you two to get close to the brothers and infiltrate. After this you'll be doing the elimination."

"I see… You won't us to become their fuck toys?" Sarah says really irritated.

Graham lets out a deep sigh. "I hate to use that term you know that and you'll infiltrate and yes you'll be required to do anything necessary to get and stay close to the brothers."

Sarah stands up and walks to the door. "I've heard enough. Carina you pick me up tomorrow." She walks out of the office and leaves a stunned Graham and Carina behind. For now she wants to curl up in bed looking at the picture of Chuck she couldn't leave behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yes readers I am still alive. Even if this story has been torturing me. I can't seem to get it finished but this is my final chapter guys. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Those are still welcome. Maybe if I am in the mood there will be another chapter somewhat like a sequel but right now I am kind of glad it's finished. This story gave me serious writers block, headaches and sleepless nights. Hope you enjoy it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Chucks POV**_

He has been wondering around DC for hours when he finally decides to enter one of the less expensive hotels. Sure Chuck has the money to stay in something luxurious but he just needs a bed, 4 walls and a door. And Sarah. He probably won't find her in a hotel like this. Even if he finds her at all. He should have put more thought into that. When he asked the people on the street if they could point him to the CIA headquarters they laughed in his face. Maybe he should try Google. It seems pretty unlikely but it's worth a shot. Collapsing on the bed he pulls out his phone smiling at the picture of Sarah on the background. Desperate he uses Google and is surprised when he actually finds a location. It's from a building were reporters can go for information and press conferences are being held. It's a start. Taking off his shoes he lies down on the pillow that has a funny smell and closes his eyes. The changes of finding Sarah are slim but there's hope. There's always hope.

_Next morning….._

Bright light wakes Chuck up. He was so tired last night he forgot to close the blinds. Grunting he sits up straight. His muscles are tense and his clothes are wrinkled. Quickly he sheds his clothes and heads for the shower. A very cold shower that isn't very enjoyable. Putting on the same clothes he walks to the lobby. The breakfast smells pretty good but he really isn't in the mood for food. He checks out and avoids the questions of the nosy receptionist. Walking out the hotel he pulls out his phone. Yesterday he put the route to the CIA on his phone. Bumping into several people he follows the directions. Finally he stops in front of a big sky scraper. According to the sign the CIA is on the 7th floor. Walking in he immediately feels the stares from all the people in suits and ties. He tries to act natural and walks straight to the elevator. It's packed with man and woman in suits. Some of them are even wearing sunglasses. Trying to ignore the stares he waits for the 7th floor. He ends up in a big white and gray lobby with some stairs and a big black desk in the middle. An obese lady sits behind smiling at Chuck friendly.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah you might. My name is Charles Bartowski and I am looking for Sarah Walker she works for the CIA."

"We don't allow spouses to visit our employee's sir."

"I know this must seem crazy to you but I met her a week ago and I fell in love with her. She's the love of my life and I was going to propose to her before she left to go back to DC but I was too late and she already left."

"That's very romantic sir but I can't allow you."

"Could you please just look on the computer to see if there's a Sarah Walker working in your office?"

"I am not allowed to give out that information sir."

This is starting to get annoying. "You know what I'm just going to come to the office and talk to a manager." Before the woman can say something back Chuck breaks the connection. Taking a few breaths he shakes his head. He puts on his shoes and pulls up the route on Google Maps.

_**Sarahs POV**_

Late night Sarah got a text from Carina saying that she was going out and wouldn't pick her up. Sarah decided to compromise and meet at the office. It was to be expected because Carina is the party animal. She is walking down the street with her bags to the office. It's kind of funny that the real CIA office is across the street from the building that's just there for the public eye. She walks into the building heading straight for the elevator. It's crowded and there's a really smelly guy in there but Sarah doesn't care. She just wants to get it over with. Finally she reaches her floor and steps out. The receptionist opens up the special waiting room. Sarah pours herself a cup of coffee. It smells old but she'll do whatever it takes for a little pick me up. This is a really crappy situation. She left everything behind once again to end up right here again. Rubbing her temples she takes a few sips from the bad coffee. If only she could just turn around. Go back to Chuck and her mother. It'll always be an if only question. Trying to get her mind of things she looks over the file again. Pretty easy mission. It's a matter of staying close and catching them red-handed. Knowing the brothers history they'll probably expect sex. And to be honest it is the most efficient way of getting close to men. Closing the file she throws it on the coffee table. With a bit of anger in her step she walks to the window with the mug of gross coffee. Staring out at the window she looks at the people hurrying themselves along the streets. One guy stands out. He is walking slowly and looks like he's a hobo. His clothes are scruffy, his hair is a mess and the cap on his head is old and dirty. The guy stops suddenly and looks up right at her. As if he could feel her presence. It feels like lighting hit her. Without even taking a second to think she drops her mug and runs out of the building. Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!

_**Chucks POV**_

He is staring up at the huge building. He must admit that it's very intimidating and impressive. Why can't he go in? He wants to but it feels like his feet are melted to the concrete. In desperation he looks around. Trying to find something he can use to calm his nerves. The sight of someone who looks like Sarah catches his eye. She looks just like her. Even runs the same. Wait a minute… He blinks over and over until he can't do anything else but scream "Sarah!" Like magic his feet start running. Running towards her. They crash into each other. The familiar smell of her shampoo fills his nose and her warm breath against his neck makes his heart beat faster. Tears run down his cheeks. This is his Sarah. With effort he leans back a little to look into those beautiful blues. A huge grin plasters his face. His muscles feel tight but he wants to smile even brighter. She's there. In front of him. "Sarah" he says breathless.

"I missed you so much Chuck" She leans against his chest and a wet patch starts to form on his shirt. He rubs her back soothingly.

"I missed you too Sarah and I love you so much." He breaths in her smell. The smell he missed next to him at night. "I want to be with you."

"I want you too. A life with you. I want a life Chuck."

"You'll get that Sarah. Everything you wish for. Come home with me." He watches her closely as she turns her head and looks at the building across the street. A lady with red hair is staring at them with her mouth open. When she crosses eyes with Sarah the open mouth turns into a smile.

"Let's go Chuck" Sarah snuggles into his side and starts walking. With butterflies in his stomach he walks with her. He doesn't know where they are heading but he doesn't care. Wherever they are heading, he's heading there with Sarah. That's all he needs.


End file.
